Heirs of Lucis
by gallaghergirl09
Summary: *Set after the events of the game. Noctis has been brought back. First FF fic, please don't judge* After the King of Light brings the sun back to Lucis, a new generation arises to take up his legacy. Will Princess Natalie and her friends be able to fill the large shoeprints that their fathers left them? How will their strength and friendships be tested as an old threat returns?
1. A New Dawn

"Kings of Lucis," Noctis called, drawing his father's blade before him. "Come to me."

Ethereal figures of blue smoke emerged from the statues surrounding the citadel. One by one, they gathered by the Chosen King. Noctis solemnly bowed his head, humbling himself to the blows of each of his predecessors, including a reluctant final blow from the spirit of his own father.

In that moment, the king found himself in a realm much like the interior of the crystal, where he had first gained its power. Before him was a skinny figure, shaggy purple hair curling to his shoulders underneath a fedora. Ardyn, the Immortal Accursed, chivalrously bowed to Noctis, tipping his hat.

Beside Noctis suddenly appeared images of his three companions, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis, and his father, King Regis. Noctis approached the daemon-faced creature before them. Out of the blue, an image of Lunafreya Nox Fluret appeared, embracing Ardyn's outstretched arm, enveloping it in light. Her former betrothed released the light of the Ring, purging the Starscourge from the once-acclaimed savior of Eos. As Ardyn fell, Noctis himself felt his strength leaving him, paying the price to return light to his kingdom- the price he had come to accept over the previous ten years.

The royal arms he had come to collect with his friends escaped him, returning to the spirits of their original kings, all of whom, at Noctis's command, charged on Ardyn in full force. The deed done, the Chosen King fell, his body disintegrating, and the Ring of the Lucii with him.

 _It's finally over,_ he sighed with relief.

* * *

Upon the armrest of the king's throne sat a single photograph, one Noctis had saved from Prompto's collection by which to remember his friends and their adventure together. In the shot, he and his retinue stood amidst many friends they had made along the way, posing for a group shot in Cape Caem before Noctis left for Altissia. Taking his seat, Noctis picked up the picture, offering it to the gowned woman beside him: his beloved Lunafreya, as radiant as she had ever been in life. The couple smiled at the photo, then turned to each other. They gazed into each other's eyes for some time, being the first chance they'd had in over a decade. Finally, they came closer to each other, pressing their lips together for the first time.

When they parted, Luna sighed, folding her arms on one side of the throne, resting her head upon them and closing her eyes. Noctis smiled at the slumbering face, resting his chin on one hand, drifting off himself, content to stay there forever to spend his rest.

 _"You have done well,"_ a booming voice rang out, startling the king awake.

 _Bahamut,_ Noctis recognized the voice.

 _"The Chosen King has fulfilled his calling,"_ the god continued. _"And in so doing, has proven himself worthy."_

A light shone throughout the firmament, seemingly centered around the throne. With a jolt, Noctis stood, trying in vain to shade his eyes. When he could once again see, the scene around him had changed. In place of the realm he and Luna had shared was a dilapidated throne room, the sad remains of the citadel still strewn about.

"What?" the king gasped. Had he returned to Lucis? Remembering, he turned, crying out, "Luna!"

Right where he had left her lay the young woman, resting on the throne, her chest steadily rising and falling.

"Luna," Noctis kneeled by her side, gently shaking her. Moaning, she slightly turned.

"Please, Ravus," she mumbled. "A few minutes more."

"Luna," Noctis repeated. With that, Luna's eyes opened with a start.

"Noctis?" she gasped, looking around.

"Luna," Noctis laughed, embracing his betrothed. Startled, Luna pulled away.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're back," the king replied. "We're in Lucis."

"But how?" Luna took in her surroundings and began to register the truth.

"Bahamut," Noctis answered. "He… he brought us back."

"I can't believe it," a happy tear welled up in the former Oracle's eye. "We can be together. Finally."

"Together," the king pulled his bride closer to him, about to kiss her again, when he saw the pink light outside. "The sun is rising, for the first time in ten years."

"Lucis is no longer in darkness," Luna smiled, leaning back onto Noctis's chest. "Thanks to the King of Light."

"Yeah," he sighed, looking to the horizon. Suddenly, he remembered. "We need to find the guys."

* * *

Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio were walking to the gate of the Crown City, the citadel behind them. The friends shared not a word, but walked tall towards Hammerhead, following the orders from their king. As they faced east, Ignis suddenly stopped.

"Iggy?" Prompto asked, concerned.

"This warmth," the blind man replied. "I haven't felt it in a decade, but it's unmistakable."

"The sun," Gladio peered to the horizon. "Noct did it. Dawn breaks over Lucis once more."

"Has to be the most beautiful sunrise I've ever seen," one side of Prompto's lip curled down. "Everyone's going to be so happy."

"Yeah," Gladio sighed, crossing his arms.

After several moments, the group was going to move on, when two additional sets of footsteps could be heard behind them.

"Forgive us for barging in on your basking," a voice said. "But I seem to recall someone asking you to walk tall?"

They all turned to face the couple that approached them. None of them could say a word.

"I've already lost my sight," Ignis reminded. "Please tell me my hearing is not going as well."

"Nice to see you again, Specs," the voice teased.

"N-noct," Prompto stuttered. "A-and… Lady Lunafreya?"

"A joke in rather poor taste, don't you think, Prompto?" Ignis scoffed.

"Noct," Gladio exhaled. "It- is that-?"

"Easy there, big guy," Noctis laughed.

"It's really you," Ignis gasped. "But… how? A-and Lady Lunafreya?"

"A pleasure to meet all of you in person," the young woman smiled.

"It's a long story," Noctis added. "In the meantime, there's a lot of rebuilding to be planned. Why don't we get started, Kingsglaive?"

Lead by their liege, the group left Insomnia temporarily to regroup in Hammerhead.

Once the reconstruction was well underway in all regions of Lucis, it was finally time for the formal, public wedding of King Noctis to Lady Lunafreya. The ceremony was held on Galdin Quay, where the sun perfectly glistened against the water. Instead of sunset, the wedding was at sunrise, to commemorate the light that would forevermore shine over Lucis.

It was several months later before the citadel was completely rebuilt. With that, the king could finally officially take his crown. The entire kingdom gathered within the building and without to witness the coronation.

"Presenting," a crier called, silencing the crowd. "Their Royal Highnesses, Prince Noctis and Princess Lunafreya Lucis Caelum."

The doors swung open, revealing the royal couple. With a fanfare, they solemnly proceeded across the red carpet, upstairs to the throne. Noctis stopped just before sitting, Luna just to his right. The bishop took his place behind the throne, a monk beside him, bearing a cushion with the crown.

"Fellow Lucians," the bishop began. "We are here to witness the beginning of a new era of hope for our nation. Today, we crown the Chosen King, so that he may take his rightful place in guiding us all.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum," he continued. "You stand here, in the presence of your people and the Crystal's light. Do you swear to lead this kingdom, guiding it ever forward in the same wisdom and nobility as your fathers before you?"

"By the Crystal's light," Noctis answered, "And with the remainder of the Six as my witness, I solemnly swear so to do."

"In accordance with our laws," the bishop turned, picking up the crown from its cushion and lifting it above Noctis's head. "May this covenant be forged. Henceforth, you shall be known as the one-hundred-and-fourteenth king of Lucis." With that, he placed the crown upon the newly anointed, the monk placing a small tiara on Luna's head, marking her title as princess consort.

Prompto, on security detail while clandestinely taking photos, squirmed where he stood alongside Gladiolus and Ignis. He thought about something for a moment, then shrugged. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he called out, "Long live King Noctis!"

He immediately quieted, afraid he would be reprimanded. Fortunately, though, after only a second's silence, Ignis and Gladio chorused the sentiment. Soon, the entire hall was filled with raucous applause and shouts of, "Long live King Noctis!"

Once the buzz had died down, Noctis took another step forward to address his subjects.

"People of Lucis," he began. "Words cannot express how honored and blessed I am to stand here before you. Countless nights of endless suffering have lead to this day. I promise every Lucian that those days will not have been in vain. As I vowed here today, I will lead Lucis into a new age of light and prosperity. We will be a proud, strong nation once again. _Aeternum Lucis!"_

 _"Aeternum Lucis!"_ the crowd chorused. And so officially began the reign of Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV.

Reconstruction progressed steadily over the next few years, from the far off lands of Ravatogh to the Crown City itself. As the nation grew, so did the families within it.

"Natalie, you come back this instant, young lady!" Lunafreya called after a little dark-haired girl one day, chasing her down a hall. The child had escaped her mother in an attempt to evade taking a bath.

"You can't catch me, Mama," little Nat teased, looking behind her.

"But I can," another voice rang out, its owner scooping up the little girl.

"Awww, Daddy," she giggled.

"If there's one thing I learned when I was your age," Noctis said, playfully tweaking his daughter's nose. "It's that there's no escaping bathtime."

"Probably the most wise thing I've ever heard you say," Luna teased, taking Nat from her husband's arms.

"I don't wanna bath," the girl pouted.

"Even if it means you get to play with your rubber chocobo?" her mother challenged.

"Well…" Nat acted as if she were considering it.

"And," her father added. "You know Mr. Moogle wouldn't be too happy sleeping next to someone who isn't clean, now, don't you?" If Nat's favorite plush animal didn't tip the scales, nothing would.

"I guess not," she finally relented.

"Then it's off to the tub," Luna smiled, mouthing a _thank you_ as she turned to walk off.

With a mock salute, Noctis turned to rejoin his meeting with the leaders of the Kingsglaive. There had been peace since his ascension, but the king of course still met regularly with his swords, as well as his shields. Walking in, he was met with several amused grins from the officers. Formal business had been concluded before Noctis left, however, so the remainder of the meeting was mostly a bull session.

"Finally caught up to little Nat, huh?" Prompto teased.

"Yep," Noctis nodded, taking his seat. "I think she's finally coming to realize that bathtime isn't a bad thing."

"Would that I could teach that lesson to Elizabeth," Ignis lamented. "Her mother and I have been less than successful, however."

"Cindy threatens Susie with no bedtime stories," Prompto suggested.

"Anne gets ten minutes less playtime whenever she disobeys me or Erin," Gladio added. "She's not really one for fairy tales."

"Can you believe it?" Noctis laughed. "Several years ago, we were fighting MTs and daemons, and now we're discussing raising our daughters."

"It does feel surreal," Ignis agreed.

"If I'm dreaming," Prompto interjected. "Then no one ever pinch me."

"Indeed," Ignis smiled contentedly. "We've all certainly been blessed."

They continued to make light conversation over several rounds of poker, using cards with raised print that Prompto had found in Lestallum so Ignis could join in. Before the four knew it, another hour and a half had passed.

"On that note," Prompto stood. "I'd better be getting home. Night, all."

"See you, Prompto," Noctis partly waved.

"We'd all best call it a night," Ignis stood as well. "Monica will begin to wonder."

"Night, you guys," the king smiled, watching as his friends departed, standing himself afterwards to join Luna in their chamber.

"How was the 'meeting?'" she teased, already turning the covers.

"It went really well," he grinned, kissing his wife. He retained a small smile as he undressed and changed into bedclothes.

"Someone's in a good mood," Luna noted.

"Yeah," Noctis nodded. "I was just thinking… we were talking about how blessed we are. We're _alive,_ we each have a wonderful family, our country is well on its way to thriving again… Makes me want to make sure I take nothing for granted."

"I couldn't agree more." his wife put her arms around his neck, kissing him before they both went to bed.


	2. Daughters of the Glaive

The years passed quickly, and the daughters of the king and his friends grew up to be as close as their fathers were. Each followed her father's footsteps in her own way.

"Hyah," Nat cried, tossing her wooden practice sword across the room. She had expected her body to phase out and follow it, but she remained in place. Groaning, she went to pick up her weapon.

"About as successful as I was when your grandfather first tried teaching me to warp," her father smiled sympathetically.

"I'm doing it until I get it right," the teenager declared, posing to try again.

* * *

"I believe that now is the time for the next step in your training," Ignis declared, turning to reveal a blindfold in his hands.

"Um, Dad?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"If I can fight daemons blind," her father quipped. "Then you can spar with me blind."

* * *

"Are we gonna teach this girl how to drive," Cindy asked. "Or are we just goin' to take pictures in front of the car all day?"

"Just a couple more," Prompto answered. "You only get one first time driving!"

"Daddy," Susan rolled her eyes, barely maintaining her smile. At this point, she would have been happy even just changing the oil.

* * *

"I keep telling you," Anne growled, struggling to catch her breath. "I'm less than half your size. I can't wield a broadsword like you."

"Is that so?" Gladio challenged. "Then, by all means, feel free to show me what arm you'd prefer."

The girl stood still, dropping her broadsword. Sighing, her father turned and began walking away, when he was suddenly struck in two places. Shocked, he turned once more to see Anne, brandishing a normal-sized sword in each hand, casually twirling them with precision.

"Well, then," he grinned, unsheathing his own blade again. "This should be fun."

* * *

"So, I finally got to show my dad my dual wielding," Anne described en route to class with her friends.

"That's great," Susan smiled.

"And it's so weird," Elizabeth interjected. "When I'm blindfolded, I can almost… sense my father. Like, I hear and feel when he's approaching me."

"Great," Nat cheered half-heartedly. "Meanwhile, I can't even point-warp."

"You'll get it soon," Susan encouraged. "I know it."

"Yeah," the princess sighed. "I know. Sorry, didn't mean to take away from you guys. That all sounds amazing. You still owe me a demo of that dual wielding, Anne."

"Count on it," the other girl mischievously grinned. At that moment, a loud bell rang through the hall.

"See you," Nat waved, going with Susan to one class, while Anne and Elizabeth headed for another.

After school, the four girls were in Nat's car, the Audi R8 Star of Lucis, which had previously belonged to her father before he commissioned a new car nearly identical to the Regalia. They were en route to the citadel, Anne, Elizabeth and Susan going home from there with their fathers after training.

"So," Susan asked. "Who's coming tonight?"

"You know I'm in," Anne answered.

"Ditto," Elizabeth agreed.

"Coming to what?" Nat asked, not turning her eyes from the road as she drove.

"Uh, girl," Susan scoffed. "The warehouse party? Everyone in class is going to be there. We've only been talking about it for a month."

"Right," Nat sighed, shoulders slumping. "My dad said no. Even though I'm almost eighteen, and perfectly capable of taking care of myself, a warehouse party is 'no place for a future queen,' like he never was in dangerous situations."

"Bummer," Susan sighed. "You know it's going to be legendary. I'm taking an extra SD card for all the sweet pics I'll snap."

"He doesn't have to _know_ you went," Anne added. "You think I asked _my_ dad for permission?"

"Far be it for a princess to disobey orders from the king," Nat rolled her eyes. "You guys have fun, though. Send me some of the pics."

That night, the young princess was up late, rock at full blast, absent-mindedly surfing the web. Across the hall, she watched her parents' lights go out, others following as even the servants turned in for the night. Soon, her music was the only thing still hinting at life.

 _But, for the girls,_ Nat thought, _the night is only beginning._ She looked at the lower-right corner of her screen, seeing it was 1:30. Silently, she closed her laptop, and put out her lights. Instead of turning in, however, she grabbed a jacket and shoved her feet into a pair of boots. As slowly as she could, she picked up her handbag and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Soon, she had passed her parents' door and arrived in the garage. Taking the keys for the Audi, Nat made her way to the car with the license plate RHS 115. It was but a short drive from the citadel to the small warehouse just outside Hammerhead. Following the lights, Nat made her way to the party, an immense crowd already swarming.

"Nat!" Susan called when she spotted her friend. "You made it!"

"Couldn't miss the party of the year," the princess replied.

"And quite the party it is, Your Royal Lowness," Anne slurred her words, staggering over to the two.

"How many have you _had,_ Anne?" Susan gasped.

"Who cares?" she giggled. "I'm not driving,"

"I guess chaperone-slash-chauffeur duty runs in the family," Elizabeth sighed, joining the group. "Just don't hork in the car."

"Is there any punch that _isn't_ spiked?" Nat asked.

"This way," Susan took her friend by the hand, weaving through the crowd to the refreshment table. They each grabbed a cup of lemonade, and were content to people-watch for a moment, Susan capturing several moments for the underground class paper.

"So, what do you think of your first warehouse party, Nat?" the photog asked.

"It's intense," the princess admitted. "I never imagined-"

"Wanna dance?" a guy walked up, making eye contact with Susan, pointing towards the dance floor.

"Sure," Susan giggled. "Nat, would you watch my camera?"

"Wait, what?" Nat asked, only to have the device shoved in her hands before Susan was pulled away, waving at her friend. "Have… fun, I guess?" she laughed, drinking her lemonade. She was about to attempt to rejoin Anne and Elizabeth, when she was grabbed by another boy.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Princess?" he asked. "Dance with me, keep me company a while."

"I, uh-" Nat hesitated, then put Susan's camera around her neck. "Sure, why not? YOLO, right?"

"Right indeed, Your Highness," the boy grinned, taking Nat deeper into the crowd. They began moving to the beat, not really talking.

"Nice moves, Princess," the boy commented.

"Thanks," Nat replied. "You're not so bad yourself. But, none of this 'princess' stuff. Call me Nat."

"Okay, Nat," he stopped, taking a step towards her. "What say we get out of here and you show me some diplomacy?"

"Excuse me?" she gasped, only to have one arm placed across her shoulders, the other grasping her waist. "Stop that."

"Come now," the boy laughed at the girl's swats. "Don't be like that."

"I said stop," Nat outstretched her free hand. _I can knock him out with the butt of a gun,_ she thought. _I know I have one. I just need to summon it. Handgun, handgun, handgun…_

No weapon appeared. _Of all times-_

"No," she gasped. "No,"

 _"Natalie Lucis Caelum!"_ a large voice rang out through the warehouse, silencing all else.

"It's the king," several whispered, making way for Noctis. She and her captor stood still as he approached.

"Y-your Majesty," the boy chuckled nervously. "I-"

"Get your hands off my daughter," Noctis spat, drawing his hand back into a fist, advancing it on the boy's chin, knocking him back. He then turned to address the crowd. "The party is over. Go home to your parents, all of you."

Shocked, the teenagers quickly obeyed. Noctis turned to face his daughter once more.

"Dad, I-"

"We'll discuss it at home," Noctis cut her off. "Come on, Natalie."

"Yes, sir," she frowned, returning Susan's camera as she passed her friends.

* * *

Neither father nor daughter said a word on the drive home, but the tension was easily felt. Natalie kept her head down, not able to bear the straight-yet-obviously-disappointed face of her father. It struck deeper than even his famed Ultima Blade.

The two walked inside the citadel in silence.

"Dad, I-" Nat finally spoke up.

"Get some sleep, Natalie," Noctis interrupted. "You have training at dawn. There, you may state your case."

"Y-yes," Natalie stuttered, beginning to walk towards her bedroom. "Of course, Father."


	3. The Winds Change

"So," Elizabeth asked at lunch the following Monday. "Just how grounded is everyone?"

"I have to train with Dad every morning at dawn for a month," Nat answered. "Or until I perfect my point-warp, whichever comes first."

"My dad made me fight hungover," Anne growled. "With a broadsword. I'm supposed to keep training with it instead of my dual blades."

"Mom took away my camera," Susan sighed. "And Dad somehow programmed my phone to only allow me to call or text him or Mom until further notice."

"I can only imagine how the mother hen of Dad's group punished you," Nat noted.

"I'm to bring him his Ebony every morning," Elizabeth grimaced. "It was his best weapon against me."

"That's all?" Susan scoffed. "You have to bring him his coffee?"

"I can't stand the stuff," Elizabeth shuddered. "The smell, the taste… How he loves it so much, I'll never know."

"You just don't know good coffee," Nat half-heartedly teased.

"There is no such thing," Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll stick to tea, thank you very much."

At that moment, Nat sighed. "We actually got off pretty easy, all things considered.

"Speak for yourself," Anne scoffed. "I'd better be _ripped_ when this is all over."

"My dad was right," Natalie frowned. "I should never have gone to that party."

"I never should have left you like that," Susan argued.

"You're not my babysitter," Nat insisted. "I'm the one who said I could take care of myself, when it turns out I can't even summon a stupid handgun when I need it! I was naive. I'm never going to let myself be that helpless again."

* * *

Over the weeks, this extra training given by each of the girls' fathers was surprisingly effective. Even Anne was able to manage a broadsword adequately- after being allowed to also train in her dual blades. It became less of a punishment and a chore, and more of an opportunity. The month was over, but all four continued- except Elizabeth gladly stopped brewing pot after pot of Ebony.

One evening, after her homework was complete, Nat collapsed on her bed, tempted to forego a shower and just sleep. She turned over, and her ear caught low voices outside her door.

"Things are going to get worse before they get better," Nat recognized Gladio's voice.

"You think I don't know that?" Noctis whispered in reply. "What do you suggest we do?"

"What _can_ we do?" Prompto demanded. "What am I supposed to tell Susan, or Cindy?"

"Calm down, Prompto," Ignis hissed. "Now's not the time to be hysterical."

 _Hysterical?_ Nat wondered. _What on earth are they talking about?_

"Hush," Noctis interrupted. "She could hear us."

The men went silent, their footfalls escaping Nat's earshot. One can imagine the young princess did not get any sleep that night, wondering what they had been talking about.

The next day at lunch, her friends noticed that she was preoccupied.

"A gil for your thoughts, Nat?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" the princess startled, looking up from her plate. "Oh. It's nothing."

"You sure?" Anne raised an eyebrow. "You're, like, a hundred miles away."

"It's fine," Nat shook her head, then turned to Susan. "Susie, how are things at home?"

"Home?" the girl wondered. "Everything's about the same. Why?"

"No reason," Nat shrugged, playing with her salad.

"Not so fast," Susan argued. "What aren't you telling me?"

"What," Nat asked defensively. "A girl can't just ask about a friend and her family?"

"Why did you ask just me?" Susan asked. "Why not, 'how is everybody doing?'"

"It was just a simple question," Nat suddenly stood. "Anyway, I've got to go."

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Susan demanded. "You know something, and I need to know."

"There's nothing to tell!" Nat insisted. "Now, I've got to go." the princess turned to leave, pursued by Susan.

"Natalie," she reached out for her.

"See you later," Natalie took out a small pocket knife, tossing it across the room, her body phasing out to follow it. Once she had warped, she ran in the opposite direction of her friends.

That evening, in an unusual state of affairs, Susan found that her father had beat her home to their apartment between Insomnia and Hammerhead.

"Hey," she greeted. "What brings you home so early?"

"Just took ol' Noct up on an offer to take half the day off," Prompto replied.

"Everything okay?" Susan asked. Something seemed… off.

"Yeah," her father assured. "But, your mom texted me that she'd be staying late at the garage. Looks like it's you and me for dinner tonight. You hungry for Cup Noodles?"

"Always," Susan smiled, setting her bag down and crashing on the sofa to do homework. She put on a facade of feeling normal, but, in the back of her mind, she was still worried. Nat acts weird at lunch, and her dad takes off early the same day? It was all she could do to actually eat her Cup Noodles.

Later that evening, a siren could be heard outside. Two Crownsguard patrol cars were outside the building.

"Dad," Susan turned to Prompto. "What's going on?"

Standing, Prompto looked out the window, his lip a firm straight line. He turned to face his daughter.

"Susan, listen to me," he said. "Take the fire escape and leave the building through the back."

"Dad…?" her voice began to shake.

"You'll know what to do from there," Prompto assured.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Susan asked.

"Everything's going to be fine," her father put his hands on her shoulders. "But you need to go now. And don't look back. No matter what you hear, no matter what you see, just keep going."

"Daddy," it was all she could do to hold back tears.

"It's going to be alright, Susie," Prompto attempted a smile. "I promise. Now, go."

Grabbing her handbag, the girl obeyed. She deftly swung herself out a window and onto the landing for the fire escape. Once she had descended the stairs, she heard the _screech_ of tires as a car stopped in front of her.

"Get in!" Nat called from the driver's seat. Not daring to ask questions, Susan hopped in the back with Anne. Barely had she closed the door before Nat took off again.


	4. An Adventure Begins

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Susan asked. "Why are we in the Regalia? Where's the Star?"

"This is better built for longer journeys," Nat explained.

"Not at the rate we're going," Elizabeth gulped, holding for dear life to an ash tray.

"Save the backseat driving, Liz," Nat requested.

"Longer journey?" Susan asked. "Where are we going? What is going on?"

"Your father's been arrested." Nat admitted.

" _What?_ " Susan's jaw dropped. "There has to be a mistake."

"Not as such," Nat hesitated. "It's… complicated."

"I don't understand."

"No one knows how," the princess explained. "But a rumor started about an MT amidst the ranks of the Kingsglaive."

"An MT?" Susan asked.

"Magitek armor," Elizabeth took up the explanation. "Created before the Years of Ruin by the fallen Nifilheim Empire, they're not quite human, not quite daemon, something in between. They would wear lightproof armor and form a venerable army for the empire."

"And people think there's one of these things in the Kingsglaive?" Susan scoffed incredulously. "As if. Now, what does this have to do with my dad?"

"Your dad _is_ the MT," Nat finished. "Dad told me before we left."

"He's _what?_ " Susan's heart stopped. "That means I'm-"

"Part MT, too," Liz finished. "Yes."

"So what if my dad and I are MTs?" Susan asked. "We're trusted friends of the royal family!"

"A fact that did not at any time escape my father," Nat assured. "But, with Lucis still fragile from the reconstruction, news of an MT in the high ranks of the glaive would cause no end of chaos. Dad did what he could to keep the peace."

"And that meant arresting my dad?" Susan scoffed.

"It's only a formality to assuage the public," Nat explained. "He'll detain him for a couple of days, feign questioning him, then release a statement clearing up this whole mess and freeing your father.

"In the meantime, you're to come with us," Nat continued. "Our dads didn't want you to be dragged into this, but they'd have had to if were you home when your dad got arrested."

"This is so crazy," Susan shook her head.

"Tell me about it," Anne agreed.

"Why did Liz and Ann get pulled into this?" Susan wondered.

"They're our cover," Nat smiled. "Officially, as an early graduation present, the king sent his daughter and her friends off on a road trip."

"And unofficially?" Susan asked.

"We're stopping by your mom's garage to gas up and get other supplies," Nat answered. "Then we're laying low until my dad releases Prompto. He'll call us when that happens."

"In the meantime," Anne leaned back in her seat. "We're off the grid, ladies! The whole country is our oyster! Where should we go? Galdin? Climb the Rock of Ravatogh? My dad says the view is _amazing_."

"You realize this isn't actually a vacation, right, Anne?" Susan turned on her friend.

"We're all well aware of the circumstances, Susie," Elizabeth interrupted. "What Anne is trying to say is, since those circumstances are out of our control, why not enjoy the opportunity offered us?"

"Exactly," Anne nodded. "I mean, how often do you get to go anywhere you want with no parents in the king's personal car?"

"But Dad-"

"Will be fine," Nat insisted. "My dad will make sure of that. There's nothing we can do but wait."

"Maybe you're right," Susan sighed. At that moment, the group arrived at Hammerhead Garage, where Cindy Argentum awaited them.

"Mom!" Susan cried, running into her mother's arms.

"Oh, Susie," Cindy embraced her daughter.

"Everything's so messed up," Susan sobbed.

"I know, baby, I know," Cindy sighed, stroking Susan's head. "But it's all goin' to be alright, you'll see. Now, let's get you set up for the road."

Cindy, ever in love with the Regalia, took great care in servicing it. While the pump was running, she polished the hub caps and cleaned the windshield. In the meantime, the girls got supplies, including Ebony for those who enjoyed it. Soon, everything was ready to go.

"Y'all are all set," Cindy announced, forcing a smile. "Take care now."

"We will, Mama," Susan gave her mother one last hug.

"And, Miss Cindy?" Nat stepped forward. "I'm sorry-"

"Save it, Your Highness," Cindy held one hand up. "I know your Pa had his hands tied. Prompto doesn't mind doin' this for the good of Lucis."

"I know," Nat frowned. "I just wish there was a better solution."

"I do, too," Cindy sighed. "But there's nothing for it. You girls just… take care of each other, okay?"

"Of course, Miss Cindy," Nat nodded.

"Susie?" Cindy turned to her daughter. "I know this will seem strange, but, try to enjoy yourself, too, okay? Your daddy is fine, and this is your first time out in the real world. Ride a chocobo, climb Mount Ravatogh, do whatever your heart desires. Okay?"

"Yes, Mama," Susan nodded.

"Now, ya'll had best be off."

"Right," Nat nodded.

"Let's hit it, then," Susie forced a smile. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, baby."


	5. The Last Good Day

And so the Regalia set out west, Nat at the wheel once more.

"So, where to, ladies?" she asked.

"Can we head towards Lestallum?" Anne asked. "I've always wanted to see the Disc of Cauthess."

"Yeah," Susan agreed. "And, there's a gas station on the way that's right next door to a chocobo outpost! I couldn't call myself my father's daughter if I didn't ride a chocobo at least _once_ in my life."

"What say you, Liz?" Nat asked. "Quick stop to meet some chocobos, then onto Cauthess?"

"Sounds good," the other smiled. "Let's do it."

"Aw, yeah," Susan grinned for the first time that day. "I'm finally going to ride a chocobo!"

It had gotten late, however, so the girls sought refuge at a haven outside the Three Valleys. While Anne pitched the tent and set up lawn chairs, Nat had Susan help bring out the grill.

"I could cook, you know," Elizabeth offered. "My dad has taught me a few things."

"Ignis cooked all the time for Dad and his friends," Nat waved the other girl away. "I kind of feel like I need to make it up vicariously through you."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Just watch," the princess grinned.

To everyone else's surprise, Natalie pulled together a Green Curry Soup rivaling that of even Elizabeth's father. For dessert, Natalie managed to make puff pastries.

"Think they're close to the famed pastries from Tenebrae?" Elizabeth joked.

"I think, by now, the true flavor of that dessert has been muddled with others in Dad's memory," Nat admitted. The entire group roared in laughter.

"And after my father's years of experimenting," Elizabeth gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Is he still trying to get it right?" Nat asked incredulously.

"Nah," Elizabeth shook her head. "He finally gave up just after he taught himself to cook blind."

"Wouldn't you have loved to be a fly on the wall during that time?" Anne snorted.

"If my mom's any judge," Elizabeth answered. "It was legendary. The most I know is that there were many burns and expletives."

After the snickers died down, and the pastries were gone, the girls shared several rounds of _Kings' Knight_ _II_ before turning in for the night.

The next morning, the girls made way to the Wiz Chocobo Post, stopping at the Coernix Station in Alstor to fill up before they went to the post itself.

"Can we grab a bite at the Crow's Nest?" Anne asked.

"Sounds good," Nat smiled. The girls each took a bar stool, scanning the menu. Well, the others were looking at the menu, while Anne looked at a billboard.

"What's a garula?" she asked.

"Nuisances is what they are," the cook behind the counter answered. "Those beasts have been driving away campers, and my business, for months. There aren't hunters nearby that'll go after 'em."

"We'll clear them out for you," Anne offered.

"We will?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Yeah," Nat nodded. "It's for a good cause."

"You little things against garulas?" the chef chuckled. "Funniest thing I've heard in years."

"Excuse me?" Anne's eyes narrowed.

"No offense," the chef assured. "Just, pretty girls like yourselves shouldn't be chasing after beasts like that."

"Oh, really?" Even Elizabeth was shooting daggers at this point

"I think we have ourselves a challenge," Susan noted.

"You girls take out those garulas," the chef chuckled. "Not only will I give you the bounty, y'all can eat here on the house any time you like."

"It's a bet," Nat smiled, slapping down gil for their meal on the counter with one hand, holding out the other for the chef to shake. "Let's go, girls."

"Good luck, ladies," the chef laughed.

With that, the girls stood, turning to go out the door. They made their way into the Slough, hiking over to the hill where their bounty had last been sighted. Sure enough, the large, tusked, hog-type mammals were grazing nearby.

"So, how do we do this?" Susan asked.

"All of us attacking one at a time is a no-go," Nat answered. "We'd be vulnerable to the rest of the herd."

"Several of them would be upon us at any given time no matter what we do," Elizabeth reminded.

"I think we should each go after one," Nat described. "And keep our eyes open to attacks from the others. In dodging an attack from one, we can strike another and focus on it."

"Sounds good," Anne nodded, readying her two swords. Susan brought out her pistol, and Elizabeth her daggers. Finally, Natalie brought out her blood sword, given to her by her father. With a cry from the princess, she and the other girls advanced on the beasts.

Natalie's plan seemed to be working well. The garulas weren't falling quickly by any means, but the girls themselves were taking less damage. The girls rotated in perfect sync, defending each other and linking strikes.

The herd was thinned out considerably, when Anne noticed how slowly one of the garulas was moving. She decided to take it out while she had the chance, unfortunately putting her some distance between her and the group. Eager to put her dual wielding to the test, she honed in on her target, poising to strike, not hearing the cries of her teammates. She was almost there, when she was hit from behind and knocked off her feet. One of the other garulas had seen Anne go off to herself and had charged after her.

"Ann!" Susan cried.

"Elizabeth, go help Anne before she's completely trampled," Natalie called. "Susan and I have this covered."

"Right," the other nodded, dodging attacks as she made her way to her fallen friend, taking out the garula that had attacked, and the one that Anne had originally been after. Clear of the fray, Elizabeth helped Anne sit up.

"You alright?" Liz asked.

"Just had the wind knocked out of me," Anne gasped for breath. "Got a little too cocky out there."

"I'll say," Susan huffed, she and Natalie joining them when they had finished off the last two garulas.

"What were you thinking, going out on your own like that?" Natalie demanded, handing Anne a potion.

"I thought I could handle it," Anne argued.

"You thought you could showboat, you mean," Susan countered.

"It's not like that," the other insisted.

"Enough, all of you," Elizabeth interrupted.

"Yeah," Nat agreed. "It's over, and we're all okay. Let's move on, and stick together next time, okay?"

"Okay," Anne nodded, allowing Elizabeth to help her up. Soon, they made it back to the diner, carrying steaks and tusks as trophies.

"Some fisherman was just in here, showing me a video of four dames taking on the garulas," the chef greeted. "Doing a good job of it, too."

"Nothing to it," Nat answered casually.

"I must say, for once I'm glad to eat my words," the chef admitted. "Or, in this case, you're the ones eating. What'll it be, ladies?"

"Can we get a rain check on dinner, please?" Susan asked. "Remember a certain type of bird we were going to meet? The entire reason we came out here?"

"I guess," Nat sighed.

"Going to ride some chocobos, then?" the chef smiled. "Tell ol' Wiz that Mitch said hi."

"Will do," Susan smiled, leading her friends back to the car. "See you, Mitch!"

Back in the Regalia, the group made the short trip to Wiz Chocobo Post. Barely containing her excitement, Susan hopped out before anyone else had taken off their seatbelts. Greeting Wiz and his son, who managed most of the post's affairs by then, the girls went over to the birds.

"It's weird," Anne noted, stroking a chocobo's head. "They're freaky… in a cute way, you know?"

"I think I'm in love," Susan sighed.

"Let's take them for a spin," Nat walked up, offered each girl a ticket and a whistle. Calling their mounts, the girls hopped on and were off.

"Woohoo!" Susan cheered with a wide grin that actually reached to her eyes.

"Bet I can go faster than you, Susie," Anne challenged, nudging her chocobo forward.

"No one else besides me is disoriented?" Nat asked, trying to steady herself in the saddle.

"Come now, Highness," Elizabeth teased. "Are you saying this is harder than leading a charge against a herd of garulas?"

"I'd fight an adamantoise right now if it meant I could get off," the princess admitted. She decided to bear it, however, for the sake of Susan, who finally seemed to have at least temporarily put her worries behind her- her worries, and the rest of the group.

"What did I say about sticking together?" Natalie teasingly called, rushing to catch up.

"Not my fault your chocobos enjoy eating my dust," Susan quipped back.

The girls all but spent their entire day racing or casually trotting. Once the sun began its descent, however, the girls enjoyed their first free dinner at the Crow's Nest. Then, tired and bellies full, they turned in at a local caravan.

Late that night, Natalie awoke for what seemed no apparent reason. Groaning, she would have turned right back over for her last few hours of sleep had she not noticed the absence of a certain small, blonde-haired girl. Looking outside, Nat found Susan sitting at the table, absently scrolling on her phone.

"Trouble sleeping?" she asked, approaching her friend.

"Yeah," Susan shrugged. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah," Natalie assured, taking the seat beside Susan. "My sleeping pattern's been wrecked since freshman year."

"Right," Susan nodded, looking back at her phone.

"So, whatcha doing?" Nat asked.

"I honestly have no idea," her friend answered. "I've been staring at this phone for who knows how long, but I couldn't tell you a thing I've read."

"Worrying about your dad?" Nat guessed. "He'll be taking selfies with you outside the citadel by this weekend, I promise you."

"No, I know," Susan shook her head. "It's just… why did he never tell me? About what he is… what _I_ am."

"Susan-"

"I feel like I don't know him or myself anymore," her blonde hair fell across her face as she hung her head. "I barely even know what an MT is."

"I can't speak for Prompto," Nat replied. "But, I know that, if you were _my_ daughter, I might not have told you either."

"What? Why?" Susan looked up at Nat.

"I'd never want you to look at your father or yourself as if you were a monster," her friend answered

"Uh, I'm kind of part-daemon here," Susan argued. "I think that's definition _monster._ "

"Are you?" Nat asked. "Is your dad?"

"Of course not!" Susan exclaimed. "He'd die defending Lucis!"

"Exactly," Nat smiled. "Neither of you are entirely human, but you have two of the kindest hearts of anyone I know. You may be an MT, but that doesn't change who you are."

"I…"

"You aren't defined by what you are on the outside," the princess replied. "But who you choose to be on the inside."

"I... " Susan sat in stunned silence. "Thank you, Nat."

"Anytime, Susie," Nat smiled.

"You're going to make a great queen someday," the girl said sincerely.

"I don't know about that," Natalie chuckled. "But, what I do know is that we both need to get some shut-eye. We leave for Lestallum first thing in the morning."

"Right." And with that, both girls returned to bed.


	6. A Storm Brews

The next morning, Nat was refueling the Regalia for the long drive to Cleigne. The others grabbed a few necessities, then met their friend by the car.

"We ready to go?" Nat asked.

"All stocked," Anne nodded.

"Before we set out," Elizabeth chirped. "I have a request."

"What's that?" Natalie wondered.

"I was thinking," she hesitated. "I know it's in the complete opposite direction of Cauthess, but, I was hoping to visit Galdin Quay while we were still this close within reach of Leide?"

"Why didn't you say something when we left Hammerhead?" Anne asked.

"I didn't want to impose," Elizabeth answered.

"No imposition," Nat assured. "Right now, we have no time limits. Besides, we'll be closer to the Crown City if Dad calls."

"The Disc will still be there in any case," Anne smiled. "I actually wouldn't mind a fresh seafood dinner."

"It's settled, then," Nat nodded.

"In that case," Elizabeth replied. "Can I take the wheel this time? I'd like to _live_ to see the Quay."

"Ugh," Nat rolled her eyes, annoyed by the jib at her driving. "I suppose."

In exchange for giving up the driver's seat, Nat got to choose the music that played during the trip. In between naps, she played air guitar along with her rock, and made small talk with Susan and Anne. For the entire trip, the girls were able to keep the top down, the bright sky remaining clear, a swift breeze at their faces.

"We're approaching the Three Valleys," Elizabeth announced. "Last call if anyone wants to stop at Hammerhead."

"I think we're good," Nat replied, turning to face the passengers in the back. "What do you-"

She was cut off by a resounding _boom,_ followed by a fierce quake. The Regalia was thrown for a curve, Elizabeth driving into a skid before barely stopping in front of a billboard.

"What was _that?"_ Susan cried.

"I don't know," Nat answered. "But I have a bad feeling. Liz, park behind that sign."

"Huh?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, but obeyed.

"We can't risk the Regalia in another tremor like that," the princess explained. "It's better we hide it and continue on chocobo. We'll come back for the car."

"Continue on to Galdin?" Susan demanded. "Now? Shouldn't we stop somewhere and find out what's happening?"

"No," the princess shook her head. "We need to check on the Crown City."

"Um, are you forgetting that we're technically harboring a fugitive?" Anne asked.

"I never said we'd go inside," Nat replied. "Just scope things out."

"This is a bad idea," Elizabeth attempted to change Nat's mind.

"Not asking you to come with me," the other shrugged.

"Oh, we're coming with you," Susan insisted. "But it's good to have on-record that this isn't the smartest thing we've ever done. And I'm the one who helped Liz hide Ignis's visors when we were kids."

"So noted," Nat nodded. Still, she climbed out of the car once Elizabeth had parked, blowing her chocobo whistle. Once mounted, the girls continued east. They made surprisingly good time, and the gate to Insomnia was soon in sight. While they were still some ways away, Natalie gasped, stopping her chocobo dead in its tracks.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked.

"I see some sort of energy field around the city," Nat answered. "My dad put up the Wall."

"Why would he do that?" Elizabeth wondered, knowing the danger summoning the Wall placed upon the king.

 _Boom!_ Another tremor shook as something struck the outer Wall.

"I'm guessing that's why," Susan answered.

"What is going on in there?" Anne demanded. Suddenly, the group heard a series of barks as a small, black-coated dog approached them.

"Nox?" Natalie dismounted, approaching her pet. "What is it, boy?"

"Elizabeth!" a new voice called. Out of the haze came a tall, lanky, well-built man.

"Father?" Liz dismounted herself, approaching Ignis.

"Thank goodness you all are safe," Ignis sighed, hugging his daughter.

"Ignis," Nat demanded. "What's happening? Where's my father? Why aren't you with him?"

"The king-" the officer was cut off by another boom. "The king ordered me to come and ensure the princess's safety."

"Safety from what?" said princess asked. As if to answer her, creaks rang through the sky, followed by massive, tank-like objects that flew.

"Imperial airships," Ignis explained.

"But," Elizabeth asked. "During the Years of Ruin, Nifilheim-"

"Fell, yes," her father finished. "Or so we thought. I knew we should have kept better tabs on them, and this is what has become of the remainder. They used the confusion at the citadel as an opportunity to attack."

"My father," Susan gasped. "Is he-"

"Unfortunately, I have no way of knowing," Ignis frowned. "He would still have been in confinement within the citadel. Whether any of the guards remained at his cell is hard to say."

"Dad…"

"Prompto is a strong man, Susan," Ignis reminded. "He's not one to go down without a fight."

"Speaking of fighting-" Natalie said.

"Gladio is with your father, fighting off what imperials made their way inside the city before he put up the Wall," Ignis answered. "Those few, however, are nothing compared to the ones that currently lay siege, raining bombs."

"They're trying to wear him out," Nat spat. "Then finish him off once the Wall comes down."

"I'm afraid so," Ignis confirmed.

"So, what do we do?" Anne asked.

"I am to escort you as far as Cape Caem," Ignis answered. "The king's ship is docked there to take you to Altissia."

"Dad would have us leave like cowards?" Natalie scoffed.

"He would have the heir to the throne of Lucis kept safe," Ignis corrected. "If something were to befall the king…"

"He's just going to let himself die?" a single tear began to go down the princess's cheek.

"Nat-" Susan tried to comfort her.

"No," Nat shook off her friend's hand. "I can't just run. I have to do something!"

"You have to stay safe," Ignis replied. "You have a duty to your people."

Nat stood still for a second, as if pondering this.

"Nat?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"You're right, Ignis," Nat finally said. "I do have a duty to my people."

"That's a good-"

"Not only as a princess," Nat continued. "But as a Crownsguard knight-in-training. That means protecting my king at all cost."

"Your Highness-"

"Don't 'Your Highness' me, Ignis," the princess demanded. "The people of Lucis waited ten years in darkness for their Chosen King. I'll not have them lose him only to wait until _you_ deem me ready."

"Natalie, please."

"I've made up my mind, Ignis," Natalie declared. "You can either join me, support me, or get out of my way."

It was Ignis's turn to stand silent, stunned at Natalie's words. Finally, he turned to the other girls. "And the rest of you?"

After a moment's thought, Susan declared, "I'm sticking with Natalie."

"Ditto," Anne grunted.

"And you, Elizabeth?" Ignis asked, turning to his daughter. "Won't you, at least, see sense?"

"Even if I agreed with you," she replied solemnly. "I promised my king to protect the princess, and to follow where she goes. It's my duty as a knight-in-training… and a friend."

"Well said," Ignis smiled with pride.

"Besides," Liz continued. "We all know Nat would make a break for it the moment we docked in Accordo."

"Ain't that the truth," Anne snorted, that and the others' laughter drowning out Nat's defensive cry of "Hey!"

"Well, then," Ignis said once the laughter had died down. "In that case, there is something I need to show you that will aid you in your efforts."

"Huh?" Nat blinked.

"Elizabeth, I trust you parked the Regalia somewhere safe?" the man asked.

"Th-this way," Elizabeth stuttered, leading the group back to the car. Elizabeth once again took the driver's seat,, her father beside her, with the others sharing the back. With some initial directions, the group set off.

"Ah," Ignis sighed. "I had forgotten how it felt to ride in this car."

"And you drove the original Regalia," Elizabeth said. "Right, Dad?"

"Indeed," her father nodded. "And, though Noctis has a fine replica, she still pales in comparison to her predecessor."

"Hard to imagine a smoother ride than this," Anne remarked, putting her hands behind her head.

"I still prefer my Star," Nat shrugged. "At least when it comes to driving. So, enough pleasantries. Where _are_ we going?"

"Patience is a virtue, Highness," Ignis gave in answer. "You'll see soon enough."

Within the hour, the car had stopped on a craggy path near an outpost. For the most part, the place seemed abandoned.

"One of the few outposts not to be refurbished in the reconstruction," Ignis explained. "We walk from here."

"Lead on, then," Nat hesitated to say. The five climbed a hill, going through a fence into a valley.

"Dangerous varmints," Susan read. "Sounds fun."

"Nothing we can't handle, I'm sure," Ignis assured.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Anne asked under her breath.

"I assure you, I know this path quite well," Ignis answered, causing Anne to blush.

"He's blind, not deaf," Elizabeth reminded.

"Just thought I'd ask," Anne chuckled sheepishly.

"See what you think if you question my father again," Liz said half-jokingly.

"Right," Anne clamped up after that. Just then, they arrived in front of a cave.

"Welcome to Keycatrich Trench," Ignis called, stopping. "Our goal is deep within."

The girls turned on flashlights and descended. Soon, they saw metal bars lining the walls, leading to what appeared to be a bunker door.

"I see this is a trench in many senses of the word," Nat noted.

"Yes," Ignis nodded. "It's possible this bunker once housed refugees from war."

"Crazy," Anne looked around, almost in awe.

The trench formed a large compound of rooms and winding hallways. Nat found several generators to light their path, but they largely relied on their flashlights. Along the way, the group discovered the various wildlife that had taken refuge within. None of these were a match for the veteran fighter and the four girls.

"I must say," Ignis grinned. "You all work well together."

"You can tell that without seeing?" Susan asked, amazed.

"It's hard to describe," Ignis answered. "But, I sense the way you look out for one another, and can already predict each other's movements. That bond goes beyond any physical sense. It will be your greatest asset."

"Yes, sir," Natalie nodded, suddenly stopping in her tracks. "What in the world?"

Where most of the trench appeared to have come from the apocalypse, the door in front of them seemed centuries old. It was ornately carved out of the smooth limestone.

"I believe we've arrived," Ignis answered. "If you'll excuse me…"

Ignis stepped in front of the girls to face the door. He took out a key, surprising the others when it opened. Silently, they walked in.

Before them was a haunting scene. Statues surrounded one serene figure laying on a slab in the center.

"What _is_ this place?" Nat asked.

"The Tomb of the Conqueror," Ignis replied. "A Lucian king of old, whose given name has sadly been forgotten with time. He is why we're here."

"I don't understand," Natalie confessed.

"Each generation of Lucian royalty is granted the powers of those before him," Ignis explained. "It now falls to you, Princess Natalie." The knight outstretched his hand to the gleaming axe grasped between the Conqueror's hands.

"Me?" Natalie asked, stepping forward. "Shouldn't this be my dad's honor?"

"The royal arms have already served their purpose for King Noctis," Ignis answered. "Thus, they were returned here, for the first time to be claimed by a future queen."

Nat hesitated for a bit, staring at the ancient weapon. _Am I ready for this?_ she wondered. Feeling there was no better option, she reached her hand out to the axe. Before she actually grasped it, however, it rose from the king's hand, floating in front of her. It flew in circles around her, before finally plunging into her chest. The feeling was unlike any Natalie had ever known…

"Wherever you go," Ignis spoke. "The line of Lucis goes with you, Natalie. Trust in yourself, and the power of kings will be yours."

The group left the tomb and exited the trench. Natalie remained silent during this time, deep in reflection. Once they were out, Ignis turned to face the princess. He reached into his pocket and took out the very key he had used to open the tomb.

"This key will open all the royal tombs within Lucis and without," he explained, handing it to Nat. "Use it and collect the royal arms. As it happens, there's another one just nearby."

"You aren't coming with us, Father?" Elizabeth asked.

"You've more than proven to me that you don't need a babysitter," her father grinned. "And, besides, I have another task of my own to perform. But know that I will be there when you truly need me. And with that, I wish you godspeed."

"And you as well, Father," Elizabeth hugged Ignis one last time, waving as he walked away.


	7. A New Mission

"That man is a mystery wrapped in an enigma," Susan commented after Ignis had left.

"What do you suppose his other task is?" Anne asked.

"Something having to do with liberating the Crown City, no doubt," Elizabeth answered. "I can't imagine him doing anything less at this point."

"What do you make of this whole thing, Liz?" Nat asked. "I mean, one moment he's ready to whisk me away to Accordo, then he's showing me how to gain the mystic weapons of my ancestors?"

"From what I can tell," Elizabeth answered. "He almost _wanted_ you to refuse him. He would have followed his orders had you agreed to go to Altissia, of course, but I can tell he was pleased with your decision."

"So," Nat wondered. "I, like, passed a test of his?"

"Sort of," Liz shrugged. "I can't be certain."

"In any case," Susan interrupted. "Isn't it about time we found the next tomb so Nat can grab the king's power?"

"Yes," Nat nodded. "Let's go."

The girls found the Tomb of the Wise with little problem. This time, the king in the center held a grand sword.

"It's all you, Nat," Susan encouraged. The princess repeated what she did in the Tomb of the Conqueror, linking herself with the royal arm.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how that feels," Nat shook her head. As she did, her eye caught something on the floor. "What's this?" she crouched down to pick it up.

"What's what?" Anne asked.

"Some kind of bracelet," Nat answered, studying it. It was a black band, with an ornate design of a king on either side. One was holding a white diamond, and the other was holding a ruby.

"Something that belonged to the king?" Susan suggested.

"Then why isn't he wearing it?" Nat queried, barely lifting her eyes from the piece. "I have a feeling…"

She held the bracelet in her left hand, outstretching her right. When Natalie began to place it on her wrist, it began to glow a bright blue. The closer to her wrist it got, the brighter it glowed. Once she had fully put it on, the light surrounded her, reflecting in her eyes.

* * *

She was suddenly inside the citadel, in the throne room. She was hunched over, taking deep breaths. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a concerned Gladiolus approach.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," a voice, not her own, answered.

 _Dad,_ Natalie thought.

"Hang in there," Gladio encouraged, placing a hand on… Noctis's shoulder?

A flash of light surrounded Natalie again, and she was once more in the presence of her friends, who were staring in stunned silence.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm alright," Nat assured, putting a hand to her head. It was suddenly aching.

"What happened?" Susan asked. "It was like you were completely out of it."

"I…" Nat hesitated. "I think I was looking through my dad's eyes, for just a second after I put the band on."

"King Noctis?" Elizabeth blinked.

"I was in the citadel," Nat explained. "Gladiolus was there."

"My dad?" Anne's eyes perked up.

"He's fine," Nat assured. "He seemed… worried. I think putting the Wall up is really taking it out of my dad. I could feel how tired he already is."

"Just what is that thing?" Anne wondered.

"I don't know," Nat answered, looking at the band on her wrist. "But if it connects me to Dad, I'm keeping it."

"Speaking of your dad," Elizabeth interrupted. "If he is truly as bad off as you say, we need to hurry to his side." At that moment, her phone vibrated. "How do I get reception in here?"

Opening it, she answered, "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, it's your father," Ignis replied. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk long. After you finish your business in Leide, I suggest you visit the Disc of Cauthess."

"What for?" Liz asked.

"You'll know it when you see it," Ignis remained vague. "Now, I've got to go. You all take care."

"We will, Dad," Liz promised. "Goodbye."

"Did he forget something?" Nat asked.

"He wants us to visit Cauthess," the other answered. "We'll know what we're looking for when we see it."

"Let's go, then," Nat didn't hesitate to start out the tomb door.

"Yeah," Liz nodded, leading the others, none of which noticed the slight frown on their friend's face.

The group was just outside the outpost when they heard a loud metallic whine. Looking up, they saw a single imperial airship.

"What are they doing here?" Susan wondered.

"No doubt they want the princess," Elizabeth answered, joining her friends. "Hostile takeover and all that."

"Does that mean we whisk her off to safety?" Susan said hopefully.

"It means we fight," Nat answered. "Show them what happens when they threaten my family and my kingdom! Ready, girls?"

"I'm with you," Elizabeth nodded, bringing out her daggers. The others followed suit, and soon the imperials were upon them.

"Remember, we stick together," Nat called. "On my command! _Charge!"_

The girls took on the large group, dashing head-on. The soldiers were strong and powerful, knocking back any of the girls with few hits. They could rarely find an opening, and those few did less than optimal damage.

"These things can't be human!" Susan cried, firing off a shot.

"They're not," Nat confirmed. "I think they're MTs."

" _These_ are MTs?" Susan gasped. "You mean, like me?"

"Killing now," Anne growled. "Talk later."

"But-"

"Susan, are you defending Natalie or not?" Elizabeth challenged.

Susan was silent for the rest of the battle. As it went on, it was clear that the girls were slowly losing. They held their own fairly well, but it might not last.

"There's too many of them!" Susan cried.

"We've nowhere to retreat!" Elizabeth reminded.

 _It can't end like this_ , Nat told herself. _Not here._ But she found no alternative. Frustration turned to anger, which was reflected in her blows. Suddenly, she heard a loud shriek. Turning to see who it was, Nat saw Susan fall to the ground, motionless.

"Susie!" Nat cried. She turned on the MTs "Now you've done it."

In her anger, she dropped her sword and prepared to punch with all her might. As she drew her fist back, the band on her wrist began to glow. When she swung forward, the bracelet's light enveloped not just her target, but all the MTs, until all that remained were eerie silhouettes. These figures were absorbed into a void that appeared, all disappearing within a moment, leaving only the girls.

"Susan," Nat fell beside her friend, taking out a small feather from her jacket. The Phoenix Down glowed above Susan, who quickly awoke.

"What happened?" she asked. "Did we win?"

"More like Nat pulled a Deus Ex Machina," Anne answered. "She cleared the whole field."

"What?" Susan gasped.

"What _was_ that, Natalie?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," Nat admitted. "But, can we talk about it somewhere safe? Preferably with a bed? I'm spent." She recognized this feeling from her phasing drills with her father- stasis. Her stamina to perform any of her powers had been drained with that one action.

"We all need rest," Elizabeth agreed. "There's a haven just nearby."

Soon, all four were sitting by a fire, silently eating garula steaks Nat had made.

"So, those were MTs…" Susan finally said.

"They were nothing like you," Nat declared.

"But-"

"They were nothing like you, Susie," Nat repeated. "They had no mercy, no decency, and no value for human life."

"There's a reason for that," Elizabeth noted. "As it turns out, MTs are completely isolated from any direct contact, human or otherwise, until they reach physical maturity. As such, all they know when they finally see the world is their base 'kill or be killed' instincts."

"That's awful…" Susan frowned.

"Prompto was lucky enough to be freed as an infant," Nat continued. "That's what he told my dad, anyway. Adopted and raised by human parents."

"I see…" Susan looked down at her lap, silent once again.

"When are you going to tell us about your sweet new power, Nat?" Anne asked, wanting to lighten the air.

"There's really nothing to tell," Nat shrugged.

"Nothing to tell?" Anne scoffed. "Did you see that thing? It was like something out of a movie! _Woosh_ , then _kapow,_ and bye-bye, baddies!"

"That sounds amazing," Susan's eyes opened wide. "Wish I could have seen it."

"I wish I knew how it worked," Nat countered. "All I know is how angry I got when I saw Susan get KO'd, then my bracelet started glowing…"

"We really don't know enough about that little trinket," Elizabeth commented. "Maybe you should study it before-"

"I'm not taking it off," Nat argued. "It connects me to Dad somehow. Until we save him and the rest of Lucis, it's not leaving my wrist."

"Alright, alright," Liz put her hands up in surrender. "Just… be careful with it, ok?"

"As much as I can," Nat offered.

That night, as she slept, Natalie visited the citadel. The moon shone outside the throne room window, yet the lights within remained on. Feeling the throne's armrests, Nat knew this was not a dream. Noctis sat up as Gladio approached, handing him a mug.

"Ugh," the king shook his head after taking a sip. "What is this, Ebony?"

 _He never did like the stuff,_ Nat remembered fondly. _More for me that way._

"It's the strongest stuff we have," Gladio replied. "You know ol' Specs has cases of the stuff in an old closet upstairs?"

"Doesn't surprise me in the least," Noctis laughed.

 _Note to self,_ Natalie thought. _Confer with Ignis about relocating our emergency Ebony stash._

"You really should think about getting some rest," Gladio advised.

"Can't," Noctis argued. "I don't know what will happen to the Wall when I'm asleep."

"Even Regis slept," his friend countered.

"And he had more experience with this than I do," Noctis reminded. "For now, I don't want to take that risk."

"Suit yourself," Gladio sighed.

After a moment of silence, the king spoke again.

"I need a favor, Gladio," he asked.

"Name it," the knight invited.

"If worse comes to worst," Noctis hesitated. "I want you to get out of here."

"What?"

"Bust out Prompto and catch up with Ignis and the girls," he continued.

"I'm not leaving you behind," Gladio growled.

"If I fall," Noctis explained. "Natalie can continue our legacy. But if Natalie falls, the line of Lucis dies with her."

"Noct-"

"I need to know she'll be protected," the king interrupted. "That she'll have someone to prepare her to take the throne."

"Prepare her yourself," Gladio insisted. "You're not gonna die."

"We can't know that," Noctis shook his head. "I need you to promise me that, if it comes to it, you'll be there for Natalie like you were there for me."

"Noct-"

 _"Promise me,"_ he clenched his teeth.

Gladio frowned, taking a moment of silence, before finally saying, "You have my word, Your Majesty."

Natalie awoke with a gasp, sitting up straight in the tent. When the reality of what she had just seen finally hit her, silent sobs began to escape from her throat.

"Natalie?" Susan asked groggily, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"I saw through my dad's eyes again," Natalie answered.

"What?" Elizabeth stirred, shaking Anne awake.

"He made Gladiolus promise he'd leave him behind and come to protect me if the worst happens," the princess described.

"And Dad agreed to that?" Anne asked, then scoffed, shaking her head. "Of course he did."

"'Prepare me to take the throne,'" Natalie scoffed. "Why doesn't he try to stay alive so he can prepare me himself?"

"Your father is king," Liz reminded. "His duty-"

"Is to the people," Natalie interrupted, sniffing. "I know. I wouldn't ask him to abandon the people of Lucis. It's just… I'm not just a future queen. I'm a girl who needs her father."

"We get it," Anne assured.

"We all do," Susan nodded, putting an arm around Natalie, hiding her own tears from being reminded of Prompto. The group huddled around Natalie, sharing her sorrow.

"Why are so many people ready to die for me?" Nat sobbed. "I'm not worth it. Not in the least."

"Don't say that," Susan demanded.

"But I'm not," Nat argued. "I'm not strong like Anne, or smart like Ignis or Elizabeth."

"You're so much more than you realize," Susan assured. "We all believe in you."

"Yes, Nat," Elizabeth nodded.

"When the night has come," Anne's silky, deep voice rang out.

"And the land is dark.

And the moon is the only light we'll see,"

"No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid," Susan joined in.

"Just as long as you stand, stand by me."

"So darlin', darlin, stand by me," Elizabeth and Nat's voiced blended to make a perfect four-part harmony. "Oh, stand by me."

"Oh, stand by me, stand by me."

After the song, the girls laid down, remaining huddled together until each fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. A Way Forward, Part One

Early the next morning, the girls were awakened by a cheery, "Rise and shine!"

"Warning," Nat moaned. "Cheerful person at three o'clock."

"Hit the snooze, would you, Suz?" Anne mumbled.

"Come on, guys," Susan urged. "Get up. I've made an executive decision."

"Isn't that the princess's job?" Elizabeth rubbed her eyes.

"I'm too tired to pull rank," Natalie replied.

"I've decided it's time to put on our big girl shorts and buck up," Susan declared. "Yes, things suck. Our country is under siege. Any one of us could get the call that her dad is dead at any minute. We have every right to mope. But exactly what good does that do?"

"Susan…" Anne protested, actually sitting up.

"Liz, what was it your father always told King Noctis?" Susan asked. "A king- or, queen-"

"Accepts consequences and keeps pushing forward," Nat finished. "Never looking back."

"Exactly," Susan nodded. "And, right now, forward is the Disc of Cauthess- one of the wonders of our world, and Lucis's greatest natural resource. Not only that, you'll likely pick up a sweet ancient power. Can you get much cooler than that?"

"You know what I hate about this?" Nat asked.

"What's that?" Susan wondered.

"The fact that you have a point," the princess finally smiled. "What do you say, girls? Chocobo race to the car?"

"Oh, you're on," Anne grinned.

After they packed up their things, the girls called their mounts. The birds ran wildly towards the former outpost, the car coming into sight. Susan had the lead at first, but Nat managed an extra burst of speed, winning at the last second.

"And it's Nat for the win!" she cheered.

"In-kweh-dible," Susan laughed.

"Especially considering you didn't like chocobos just twenty-four hours ago," Elizabeth added.

"I like them just fine," Natalie defended herself, dismounting. "I just had to get used to riding them. Now, for my prize, can I have a turn back at the wheel?"

"I suppose," Liz agreed.

"To Cauthess!" Anne cheered, taking shotgun this time around.

"To Cauthess," Nat nodded, climbing in and buckling up. "We'll probably have to refuel at Alstor, though- even spend the night, depending on when we get there."

"We're getting a good head start," Elizabeth noted. "We should make good time to Lestallum."

"Enough logistics talk," Susan interrupted. "Let's get moving!"

The girls reached Alstor by lunchtime. After a quick meal from Mitch and refueling, the girls headed out again, Anne at the wheel for once. Meanwhile, the other three girls argued over music selections.

"Who listens to classical music on a road trip?" Nat demanded.

"It's Baroque, I'll have you know," Elizabeth replied.

"I'll say," Susan snickered. "But my pop playlist doesn't need fixing!"

"Retro pop," Nat corrected. "Some of those songs are older than my grandfather. I say we listen to rock."

"You played your music on our way to Galdin," Susan reminded. "Let someone else have a turn."

"Executive decision time," Anne called out. "Put on the classical. I'm driving, and I need to calm down after your bickering."

"You heard the lady," Elizabeth smiled triumphantly, handing her phone to Nat in the passenger seat. "That first playlist will be perfect."

"Great," Nat rolled her eyes, taking the phone and connecting it to the car's aux jack.

The girls were accompanied by Bach as they rolled into Lestallum that evening. Susan and Natalie rejoiced as Anne parked and turned off the motor.

"Where are we staying tonight?" Susan asked.

"I thought we'd take a room at the Leville," Nat answered. "We have more than enough money left over from the bounty we got from Mitch."

"Finally, a real bed," Liz sighed.

"And a real shower," Susan cheered. "Let's go!"

After each of the girls had taken a shower, they took seats around the room.

"I'm never taking warm water for granted again," Elizabeth sighed, reaching into her backpack for her hairbrush. "It's- wait a minute."

"What's the matter?" Susan asked.

"These weren't here before," Liz answered, taking out a deck of playing cards. "How did- Dad. This is his lucky deck."

"How did he manage to slip that in your bag?" Susan wondered.

"Little telling, with my dad," Elizabeth chuckled softly, looking at the deck in silence for a moment. "Well, let's not let them go to waste. Spades, anyone?"

After several rounds of cards, the weary girls eagerly called it a night. The next morning, they were back in the Regalia, Nat at the wheel once more.

"As it turns out," Liz announced. "My dad left us a map with a path to the Disc drawn out. We can drive most of the way, but then we go on foot."

"Just tell me where to go, Ms. Navigator," Nat said chipperly.

The drive to Cauthess was uneventful. Before long, the girls arrived at their destination.

"We walk from here," Elizabeth announced, climbing out.

"Let's go," Nat replied, turning off the car.

"Is anyone else but me suspicious that the gate we passed was just wide open?" Susan asked. "Isn't this the source of all the power in Lucis? You'd think it'd be better guarded."

"I think we had better not look a gift horse in the mouth," Anne advised. "Let's just do whatever Ignis sent us here for."

"Right," Susan closed her mouth as they hiked. The girls were careful to help each other across gaps that had formed over years of seismic activity. At points, they could even feel heat rising from the magma below the surface.

"Legend says that Titan the Archaen used to live here, holding up the Disc," Susan said.

"He did," Nat nodded. "At least, before he fell to the empire."

"Didn't your dad help with that?" Anne asked.

"He was defending himself," Nat insisted. "Titan was attacking him to test him before granting him his blessing."

"I think we've arrived," Elizabeth announced, pointing forward.

Before them was a peak that overlooked the chasm which held the Disc. Not only was it a sight to behold, there was a king near the top.

"A royal tomb," Anne said.

"Just without the tomb part," Susan added.

"'The Mystic,'" Nat crouched, reading the slab.

"Well, aren't you going to claim the power?" Anne encouraged.

Nat held her hand over the blade, which spun and joined with her as the others had.

"Best picture _ever_ ," Susan proclaimed, camera in hand. "Now, let's get a group shot."

"I guess one won't hurt," Nat laughed. Susan set up a tripod, posing her friends in front of the Disc before setting the timer and joining them. After the picture was taken, Susan cheered at the result.

"I call this entire leg of our journey a success," she smiled.

"I agree," Elizabeth mirrored her friend.

"So, what now?" Anne asked.

"Let's regroup at the car, and decide from there," Nat suggested, with no objections. When they had gotten back on level ground, however, they heard the all-too-familiar whine of an imperial airship.

"Again?" Susan groaned.

"Looks like you get to put that new sword of yours to the test, Your Highness," Anne declared, bringing out her blades.

"Alright then," Nat's lip straightened as she summoned the weapon. Soon, the MTs were upon them. In better shape this time around, the girls fared better. Warp-striking, Nat noticed her new blade actually caused a minimal amount of damage before she even phased out. She used this to her advantage, and the battle was quickly over.

"Nice one," Elizabeth complimented.

"Thanks," Nat stopped to catch her breath.

"Why didn't you just use the bracelet to wipe them all out?" Susan asked.

"Because I didn't need it," Nat answered. "Using the spell over and over will make me lazy, and that kind of magic… I don't think I should use it too often."

"A wise decision, Nat," Elizabeth nodded. At that moment, the group arrived at the Regalia.

"Where to next?" Nat asked.

"There was a weird note on Dad's map," Elizabeth replied, digging it out of the glovebox. "One moment… Yes, here it is. 'Sword in the Waterfall' with a question mark. Could that mean something?"

"Sounds like a royal tomb to me," Anne remarked.

"It doesn't seem like it's that far away," Nat noted, peering over Liz's shoulder. "I say we check it out."

"A waterfall?" Susan gasped. "Is this a photographer's dream or what?"

"I'd be happy to pinch you," Anne teased.

"Don't you dare!"

Giggling, the girls hopped in the car, Liz directing Natalie to the waterfall. They parked across from a souvenir stand, near a caravan and some fuel pumps. From there, they took some stairs to the side of the overpass, weaving through trees. They came to a certain pass, where a large snake slithered back and forth.

"That thing is enormous!" Susan exclaimed, taking a picture.

"I don't fancy tangoing with it," Nat said. "Let's try and go around."

"Roger that," Anne affirmed.

With little difficulty, the girls snuck past the reptile. The waterfall was now in sight, but several huge, mean-looking crustaceans were blocking the way.

"They seem friendly," Susan said sarcastically.

"We could take 'em, easy," Anne bet.

"Guess we're having crab for dinner tonight," Nat smiled.

"Ooo, Miss Fancy Pants!" Susan grinned. "I'm game."

"On your lead, Nat," Elizabeth prompted, bringing out her daggers.

As Anne had predicted, the crabs gave the girls no trouble. With little effort, their pockets were soon full of fresh crab legs, ready for the cooking when the girls made camp.

"Now let's go inside," Nat lead the way behind the waterfall. The rock beyond opened to a large cave.

"It's pitch black in here," Susan noted, wrapping her arms around herself. "And cold."

"At least we won't have to worry about daemons," Anne reminded, turning on her flashlight. "Let's go."

The girls wandered around the cave, occasionally slipping down chutes of ice. And even with the daemons gone,various predators had made the maze of tunnels their home. Having adapted to living in harsh conditions, they proved a slight challenge for the group, but they still prevailed. That said, they began to think that they were walking in circles.

"This is the cave that has no end," Susan sang. "It goes on and on, my friend. Some people started exploring it, not knowing what it was, and now they keep exploring it just because-"

"And we've lost Susan," Liz sighed.

"We've been in here for hours," Susan argued. "If I see that same lightning energy deposit one more time, I am going to have an episode."

"A little late for that," Nat teased. "Come on, it has to be somewhere. Actually, let's go back to that lightning energy deposit. I think I just remembered something."

"This will get us nowhere," Susan rolled her eyes.

Just beyond the deposit, however, was a narrow ledge. Natalie could just make out a platform past it. Carefully, the girls crossed, finding a tomb before them.

"It was here the whole time?" Susan moaned. "We had to have passed that ledge over-"

"Susan," Anne sighed. "Let it go,"

"Everyone, be quiet," Nat held up one hand.

"I'm just saying-" Susan argued.

"No, seriously, be quiet," Nat hissed. "I heard something."

The girls stood at attention for some time, weapons in hand. When nothing happened, the girls were about to proceed to the tomb, when a large, wolf-like creature emerged from the shadows.

"Really?" Susan groaned.

"Not all the royal arms can be easy to get," Nat answered. "Come on, girls. Let's do this."

The wolf's attacks were fierce, its fangs taking large snaps at the girls. Having adapted to life in a cold cave, its skin was thick, lessening each of the blows it received. The girls weren't getting too hurt, but the overall battle was slow going.

"Now would be a good time for a Deus Ex Machina," Susan called out.

"It's not that simple," Nat replied.

"Starting to get a little tired here," Elizabeth admitted. Her words rang true through her weakened strikes, and delayed dodges. She couldn't keep up for much longer.

 _No, no, no, no, no,_ Natalie worried. _Come on, Deus Ex, Deus Ex…_

Her bracelet glowed, a single ray of light reaching for the creature. Instead of completely obliterating it, though, it seemed to stun the wolf, weakening it enough for Anne to deliver the final blow. The ray disappeared, and the glowing stopped. Unlike last time, however, Natalie did not feel herself enter stasis.

"That was new," Elizabeth simply said, slouching ever so slightly. She wiped her brow as she caught her breath.

"We can talk about it later," Nat went over to her friend, putting an arm around her. "First, let's grab this king's power and get out of here."

"Indeed," Elizabeth nodded, following the others as Nat unlocked the tomb. After linking the Swords of the Wanderer to herself, Nat lead the others in retracing their steps to the cave's entrance. By that time, night had fallen.

"We were in there all day?" Susan asked incredulously.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Nat shrugged. "Let's head to the caravan to get some shut-eye."

"I second that," Elizabeth sighed. They had only taken a few steps, however, when an imperial airship appeared above them.

"Now?" Nat frowned. "Why now?"

"No rest for the wicked," Anne grunted, taking out her blades once more.

"You can try and take cover if you need, Liz," Nat offered.

"Not a chance," the dagger-wielder replied.

"Alright, then," Nat agreed reluctantly. "Let's kick some imperial rear-ends!"

Despite her fatigue, Elizabeth continued to hold her own, perhaps pushed on by a rush of adrenaline. She was able to take down each foe in her path, and still look out for Susan. After taking down one MT, Liz turned to face another. She was in deep focus as she cut it down, that she didn't notice the distance she had put between herself and her friends, and barely heard the cries from her teammates.

"Liz," Natalie called out. "Behind you!"

"What?" the girl turned too late, facing a late-comer. Before she could make a move, the MT threw down a grenade, instantly exploding in front of her. Liz was knocked back, ears ringing as she hit the ground. All she knew in that moment was the pain. Face down on the ground, she put her arms against her head as if to block out the ringing, unable to hold back a shrill scream.

"Liz!" Nat cried.

"In the words of Ignis," Susan narrowly dodged a strike from one MT. "There is a time to fight, and a time to flee. This is the latter."

"Right," Nat nodded, hand shaking. "Anne, can you reach her?"

"I'm on it," the other nodded, running towards her fallen comrade. Nat and Susan held back the MTs just long enough for Anne to pick up a barely-conscious Liz. Once they were clear, they escaped the fray, Nat supporting Liz on the opposite side from Anne while Susan ran to start the car.


	9. A Way Forward, Part Two

Liz was unconscious the entire way back to Lestallum. Nat drove as smoothly as she knew how while Susan tended to her in the back.

"Her ears are bleeding," her voice quivered. "Why are they bleeding?"

"I have a theory," Nat frowned. "But let's wait and see. We can clean and cover her wounds once we're back at the Leville."

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?" Susan asked.

"The nearest hospital is near Alstor," Nat explained. "She needs help now."

"She's going to be okay," Anne said, as much to herself as to the others. "She has to be. Right?"

Miraculously, most of Elizabeth's injuries were flesh wounds. She remained unconscious as her friends dressed her wounds as best they could with the hotel's first-aid kit. She didn't awaken until late the next morning, her anxious friends hanging over her. She saw their mouths move, but their lips produced no sound.

"Speak up," she asked.

"What?" Susan seemed to mouth.

"Speak up," Liz repeated. "I can't hear you, I- I can't hear _myself!"_

"Please tell me you're joking," Nat pleaded.

"I can't hear you," Liz cried. "Am I even saying anything?"

"This can't be happening," Susan put both her palms to her forehead.

At that moment, Liz's cell phone vibrated in her purse. Quickly fetching it, Nat checked the caller ID.

"It's Ignis," she gasped. "Of all the times-"

"You can't tell him what happened," Anne declared. "Not yet, anyway."

"He's her father," Susan argued. "He deserves to know. He's going to worry if _someone_ doesn't answer that phone."

Hesitantly, Nat swiped the answer icon to the right of the screen, putting the device to her ear. "Hello, Elizabeth's phone," she tried to sound casual.

"Natalie?" Ignis answered. "I thought I'd call and check in. I hadn't heard from you in a couple of days. Where is Elizabeth? Why are you answering her phone?"

"Uh," Nat searched for an excuse. "She, uh, can't come to the phone right now. C-can I take a message?"

"Natalie," Ignis drew out her name. "What's wrong? Where's Elizabeth?"

"Nothing's wrong," Nat nervously chuckled. "Elizabeth is just taking a shower,"

"Natalie, I don't appreciate being lied to," Ignis bristled at the excuse.

"Everything's alright, Ignis," Natalie said. "But, I gotta go- real busy, finding royal tombs and all that, you know?"

"Natalie-"

"Talk to you later." she hung up before he could say anything else.

"I don't have to hear to know that conversation didn't go well," Liz sighed.

"Real smooth, Nat," Anne said sarcastically.

"I panicked, alright?" Nat replied. "You try being the one who has to tell the man who is like a second father to you that his daughter has lost her hearing."

"But now he knows something is wrong," Susan noted. "And he's not going to give up until he knows what it is. What are we supposed to do?"

* * *

"Alright," Nat frowned, talking on the phone. "Yes. Thank you, Doctor."

"What did he say?" Susan asked once she had hung up.

"Without examining her, he can't be sure," Nat answered."But he said that, likely, the vibrations from the grenade ruptured her eardrums and/or tore some of the soft tissue in her inner ears."

"What's the bottom line?" Elizabeth asked, having read Nat's lips.

"It could take months, or even years to heal at best," Nat answered, slowly so Liz could understand.

"And at worst?" Elizabeth asked.

Nat sat down on the bed by Liz, looking her straight on. "You could never hear again."

Liz said nothing, looking down at her hands for several moments.

"He wants you to come to the hospital in Alstor," Nat said, turning to meet Liz's eyes. "I think you should."

"I'm not going to Alstor," Elizabeth declared.

"Liz-"

"Dad's map says there are several royal tombs just nearby," Liz explained. "We can't go all the way back to Alstor without going to them."

"The tombs aren't going anywhere," Nat insisted. "But your hearing-"

"May never come back no matter what I do," Elizabeth snapped. "Meanwhile, our fathers are risking their lives for our country. I don't want to be in some hospital when I could be doing my part."

"Elizabeth, please," Nat pleaded. "You've talked sense into me enough times, let me return the favor. Let us take you to Alstor so you can get help."

"No," Liz shook her head. "This is my decision, and I am going with you to the tombs."

"Liz-"

"Would you rather have me hitchhike my way back the first chance I got?" Elizabeth challenged. "Real safe for a deaf girl."

"I…" Natalie sighed. "Alright. Just, stay safe, alright?"

"Have you known me to do any less?"

* * *

Ignoring the insistent phone calls from Ignis to each girl's cell phone, the group set out once more. They returned to the Disc, going just west of it to visit a tomb that Liz had missed her first time looking at the map. They faced only rain when retrieving the Shield of the Just. Afterwards, they continued farther northwest towards the Rock of Ravatogh.

"The Tomb of the Fierce is supposedly at the very top," Liz mentioned, barely touching the food on the plate in front of her. The girls had stopped at an outpost before going to the volcano proper. "It'll be a climb."

"I have no doubt," Nat nodded, pushing noodles around her own plate.

"You are going up to Ravatogh?" the chef asked, walking up. "You're brave young ladies."

"Thank you, sir," Nat didn't look up at the man.

"If you're headed there anyway," the chef continued. "Maybe you could take out some Thunderocs? Nasty things bring us no end of trouble. You'd be compensated, of course."

"I don't see why not," Nat turned to ask the others. "Any objections?"

"None here," Susan answered.

"Ditto," Anne nodded.

"You know I'm in," Liz declared.

"Thank you kindly," the chef nodded, walking off.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Liz?" Susan asked.

"I am," Elizabeth answered. "I can manage."

"Alright, then," the girl closed her mouth.

After a short drive, the Regalia parked near the base of the Rock. Going around a fence, the girls began to climb up. Before they had gone too far, Nat stopped Liz and turned to face her.

"You watch yourself," she said. "Okay?"

"I will," Liz promised.

"We all will keep an eye out for Liz," Nat called to the others. "Right, girls?"

"Right," both Anne and Susan nodded.

"On with it, then," Nat took the lead.

It was a steep incline. Each of the girls slid at least once. Outside of that, there were scorpions, wild horses and wyverns to deal with. It was true that Elizabeth still held her own, but, she was especially vulnerable to enemies outside of her peripheral; she couldn't hear them as they approached, and her friends couldn't call out to her. They still managed, climbing until they found a camp near the peak where they spent the night.

The next morning, outside their haven, the girls saw a huge crater in the rock. It looked almost like a ribcage, a circular divot at regular intervals. The only path further up connected to this area, so they carefully approached.

After some time in silence, Anne called out, "Get down!" and threw herself on her friends, knocking them to the ground.

"What was that for?" Nat groaned.

"That," Anne pointed to the sky. Circling above were three crow-like beasts, a little larger than lions.

"What kind of birds are those?" Susan quivered.

"Definitely not the kind from any park," Nat answered, standing to help Liz up.

"Will they attack us?" Susan asked.

"Looks like," Anne set her lip, bracing herself for battle. "Get ready, girls."

It was a hard battle. None of the birds was especially strong, but, together they formed a formidable foe. While in flight, only Natalie could land a hit on any of them by warping. At any one time, the girls could only manage to ground one of them, breaking its talons before it could get up again.

Natalie was warping towards one bird, while the others fought another below. Elizabeth was on the opposite side from Susan and Anne. From above, she was the only one who noticed the third bird about to dive at Liz. Abandoning her target, she hurled her sword downwards, posing to push Elizabeth out of the way once she phased to her side. She wasn't a moment too soon, the crow diving just as they hit the ground. Wincing against the scrape she received, Nat stood to help Liz up.

"Thank you, Nat," Elizabeth gasped for breath.

"Don't thank me yet," her friend replied, posing to warp again. "We still have work to do."

"Right," Liz nodded, re-summoning her daggers.

The rest of the battle, while tiring and long, went on without any further major incidents. After the last bird had fallen, each girl doubled over, catching her breath.

"That," Susan gasped. "Was too close."

"No kidding," Anne agreed.

"This isn't working," Liz huffed.

"What are you talking about?" Nat asked, looking up at the other girl.

"I was wrong in coming here. I'm slowing you all down with having to watch after me," she explained. "All because I have an even larger blind side thanks to my hearing."

"That's not true, Liz," Susan insisted.

"Oh yeah?" Liz countered. "I'd be bird feed if Nat hadn't swooped in."

"We should have paid better attention," Susan frowned.

"You shouldn't have to dedicate so much focus on _me,_ " Liz shook her head. "I can't ask you to risk your own necks to protect mine."

"Liz-"

"Am I mistaken," Anne interrupted. "Or is there an ancient power that needs claiming? This can wait."

"Right," the other three chorused. With that, they climbed the rest of the way to the peak, stopping just short of the tomb. Nat looked over Lucis, seeing a faint hint of the Wall far in the distance.

"Most amazing view ever," she said. "Get a few shots, Susie?"

"Maybe later," Susan replied without enthusiasm.

"Alright," Nat sighed, continuing on. After she unlocked the tomb, she claimed the mace that laid within.

"Now we move on," Liz declared, turning and taking the lead. "I'm going to hire a cab to Alstor when we get back to Lestallum."

"Liz," Susan ran to catch up. "We can make this work. Stay with us."

"I can't let you fall into danger because of me," Liz insisted.

"For crying out loud," Anne grunted.

"Everyone-" Nat came between everyone.

" _Why won't you just let us help you?"_ Anne yelled, resounding with a stomp. At that, Elizabeth paused.

"There's no need to be angry, Anne," she said.

"Wait," Nat caught up and faced Elizabeth. "You were facing away from Anne. How could you tell she was angry?"

"Her foot practically shook the entire mountain," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "And her shouts were bouncing off the walls."[1]

"You felt that from all the way over here?" Susan asked incredulously. "I only heard it."

"Well," Elizabeth paused. "Actually, yeah."

Turning, Nat motioned to Anne. "Walk as quietly as you can," she mouthed. Anne obeyed, not so much as dislodging a pebble.

"I can feel Anne's footfalls even now," Elizabeth said, her back still to the others.

Nat returned to Liz's frame of vision, a grin a mile wide. "You know what this means?"

"No," Liz lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"I have an idea that'll fix our problem," Nat answered. "Let's run an experiment wherever we bed down tonight."


	10. A Way Forward, Part Three

That night, outside their caravan, they ran the tests. It became clear that, within a certain radius, Elizabeth could feel every stomp her friends made, no matter where they stood, or the surface.

"What does this all serve to prove?" Liz demanded.

"It means we can help you fight your blind side without having to jump in and rescue you," Nat explained.

"How?" Liz asked.

"We set a stomp code," Natalie answered. "If we see you in trouble, we can use it to alert you and still fight what's in front of us."

"Brilliant!" Liz gasped. "I love it!"

"Will this really work?" Anne asked.

"We won't know until we try," Susan encouraged. "Let's work out the code."

Within an hour, a basic code was set. One stomp meant there was an enemy directly behind Liz, two meant to her right, and three meant to her left. They easily found local pests to test it on, and it was a success every time.

"It works," Liz laughed. "It really works!"

"Alright!" Susan cheered, chorused by Nat and Anne.

"I can talk to you guys if you're facing me," Liz said. "And, now I can fight without getting in the way. I… I don't even need my hearing." She suddenly frowned, taking a seat at the table in front of the caravan.

"Liz?" Nat asked. "What's wrong?"

"What if I really never hear again?" Liz wondered, looking at Nat.

"You just said-"

"I know," Liz shook her head. "It's great what I can do. I'm glad I can still fight and talk, but… It's the little things I'll miss. Waking up to the sound of bacon frying… Bach... rain hitting my window... even the school bell… and, probably most of all, your laughs. I'll never hear anyone laugh again. I won't hear either of my parents' voices again…"

"Liz…" Nat put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"The last thing I ever heard my father say was about our task," Elizabeth sobbed. "I'm never going to hear him or Mom say 'I love you' again."

"You don't know that," Nat argued. "With time, maybe you'll hear again."

"I hope so," Liz sniffed. "I hope so."

Susan and Anne each put an arm around their friend. For a while, they sat silently, simply being there for Elizabeth.

"Look at me," Liz wiped her eyes. "Crying over my hearing. My dad's been blind longer than he was ever able to see, and look at him."

"It's okay," Nat assured. "We get it."

After a few more moments, the girls each went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, surprisingly, Nat was the first one up, armed with doggie bags of breakfast for everyone.

"Morning, ladies," she greeted, passing out the food.

"Someone's in a good mood," Susan yawned.

"Seems like Dad's learned how to keep the Wall up when he sleeps," Nat replied. "He can finally get some energy that _isn't_ from a mug."

"That's great," Susan smiled.

"What's _my_ old man up to?" Anne asked.

"He's about the same," Nat answered. "He's now allowing himself some sleep, too, rotating watch with some of the other Kingsglaive."

"Speaking of the other Kingsglaive…" Susan hesitated to ask.

"Unfortunately," Nat frowned. "With all that's happened, Prompto hasn't exactly been a priority. As far as I can tell, he's still locked up, but all of his guards are now focused on the king. They're actually surprised he hasn't busted himself out by now."

"I am, too," Susan said under her breath, taking a bite out of her bagel.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Anne asked.

"I took a look at Ignis's map," Nat replied. "And it looks like the next nearest tomb is in Malmalam Thicket."

"Try saying _that_ five times fast," Anne chuckled.

"Once everyone's ready, we can set off," Nat sat down to eat her own breakfast.

Before long, the girls found themselves going up a verdant hill, testing their new stomp code on the wild horses that charged them. How Elizabeth was able to tell between the clattering of hooves and her friends' stomps, one can only guess. The system still worked surprisingly well, and they reached the top of the hill, entering a grove before long.

"How deep do you think it is?" Susan asked, looking into the expanse of trees.

"Little telling," Nat replied.

"I thought I might find you all here," a new voice rang out. Out of the shadows appeared…

"Ignis!" Nat, Anne and Susan exclaimed, at the same time Liz cried, "Dad!"

"What, did you think I'd let well enough alone when none of you would answer your phones?" Ignis queried. "I've been over half of creation trying to catch up with you."

"Sorry to worry you, Father," Liz said, her eyes sharply focused on Ignis's face.

"It's in the past," Ignis sighed. "Now, what was it that none of you wanted to tell me? You all seem fine, and the Regalia must be in good shape, if you made it here."

Nat looked over at Elizabeth, as if asking if and how they would tell Ignis about what had happened. Liz maintained a straight face and said nothing, so the other girls remained silent as well.

"No one's talking, then?" Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I'll simply have to stay with you until you do, or I figure it out for myself."

"You said we didn't need a babysitter," Nat argued.

"Because I respected your abilities as adults," Ignis replied. "But now you are acting like children. I will treat you as such until I am once again satisfied in your maturity."

"That's not-" Susan scoffed.

"Very well, Father," Elizabeth cut her off.

"Then let us proceed," Ignis turned and entered the glade.

It was business as usual, going through Malmalam Thicket. The girls worked as well together as always, though grateful for the extra hand through the area. Speaking of, Ignis could tell a difference in their fighting style. Not only that, Liz rarely spoke, and the others didn't call to her in battle.

The group came to a marshy area after crossing a brook. Enemies were immediately upon them, more than they might have anticipated. Each held their own, however, until Nat saw an enemy approaching Liz from behind. She stomped once, but her foot sank straight into the damp ground, not making a sound. _Not good._

"Liz," she called in desperation. "Liz!"

"Elizabeth," Ignis turned, striking down his own foe. "Behind you!"

Liz, of course, didn't hear. She remained focused on the enemy in front of her.

Somehow noticing this, Ignis called out again. "Elizabeth!"

When she was again oblivious, he instead threw himself towards his daughter, Anne managing to take out the beast that might have taken Liz out. Picking themselves up, Ignis and Elizabeth rejoined the fight. Once it was over and everyone was catching their breath, Ignis turned on Liz.

"Just what do you think you were doing?" he demanded. "Were you not paying attention at all? Natalie and I both called out to you to warn you to the approaching enemy. You let yourself be vulnerable!"

"I-I-" Liz stammered.

"Ignis-" Natalie interrupted.

"I _know_ you can do better," Ignis cut her off. "What might have happened if you were alone out here?"

"Ignis-" Natalie repeated.

"And, furthermore-"

" _Ignis, stop!"_ Natalie shouted, jumping in between him and Liz. "She doesn't understand. You're talking too fast for her to read your lips."

"Read my lips?" Ignis asked. "Why would she-"

"She lost her hearing a few days ago," Natalie confessed.

"But she heard any other enemy that approached her," Ignis tried to deny it.

"She felt the vibrations when we'd send her stomp signals," Nat explained. "It didn't work with the ground here being so soft."

"Then…" Ignis took a step back. "That day, when I called… That's what you wouldn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Liz stepped forward, wiping a tear from her eye. "I… They didn't want to worry you, and I didn't know how to tell you, I-"

"No," Ignis shook his head, embracing his daughter, then making sure his face was visible to her. "It is I who should be sorry. You're so brave to be doing your best out here, even with your disability. I know that better than anyone."

"Dad," Liz sobbed, hugging Ignis once more.

"Just promise me you won't be afraid to tell me things," Ignis asked once he had pulled away. "I'm your father, after all."

"It's just, you're out there doing Kingsglaive duties," Liz wiped her eyes once more. "I thought the last thing you'd need was to worry about your deaf daughter.'

"I'm a dad," Ignis slightly grinned. "That's as much my job as is being in the Kingsglaive; I can do both, though I may not be the best at either. You needn't worry about that, alright?"

"Alright," Liz chuckled.

"Alright then," Ignis smiled. "Now, if memory serves, there is one last push before we reach the tomb. I think the ground is solid, so your stomp signals should work. You really should come up with a failsafe, though."

"Note for later," Nat nodded. "Everyone ready?"

"Aye aye," Susan nodded.

"I've been ready for a while now," Anne teased.

"Good to go," Elizabeth beamed.

"Then, let's go!"

The thicket opened to a large clearing, the tomb just beyond.

"It's just right there!" Nat cheered. "Let's go!"

"Wait," Ignis held her back. At that moment, the group saw a huge, dinosaur-like creature galump into view.

"What is that thing?" Nat asked.

"A bandersnatch," Ignis answered.

"Bandersnatch?" Anne raised an eyebrow. "As in frumious, vorpal blade, snicker-snack, and all that?"

"Exactly," Ignis nodded.

"Makes me feel bad for thinking the guy who wrote that poem was high," Susan chuckled nervously.

"Believe me," Ignis sighed. "This is nimsy compared to the actual Jabberwock."

"Can we save the references," Nat asked. "And just kill this thing?"

"Your wish is our command, Princess."

The group charged on the beast in full force. The stomp code was back in action, and the battle went steadily on. Harmony seemed fully restored between father and daughter, and between Liz and the others. When the Bandersnatch seemed to be on its last legs, they charged in to finish it off, when it started last-gasp swipes at everyone with its tail.

These swipes seemed more powerful than even its base attacks. Next to impossible to dodge, they knocked the allies off their feet one by one.

"That was unexpected," Ignis said, bracing himself to return.

"We can't even get near it," Susan cried.

"From this level, maybe," Ignis agreed. "But, were someone to get a better vantage point…"

"On it," Nat nodded, arching to throw her sword and warp, only to be knocked down once more by the Bandersnatch. After several failed tries, Nat growled in frustration.

"I just need a little…" she grumbled. "Height!"

Nat's bracelet began to glow, and her body phased out, warping to appear above the Bandersnatch. Instead of falling, she floated in mid-air, her royal arms circling around her.

"That'll do," Nat gasped, taking in her surroundings. When she poised to strike, instead of holding any one weapon, all the royal arms seemed to fly through the air towards their target, hitting with great precision. "Nice."

Down below, however, the girls were having less luck, continuing to be bullied by the beast.

"That's quite enough of you," Nat growled. The weapons changed from glowing blue to a magenta color. Too concentrated to notice, she instead warped and hit the Bandersnatch from behind, proving to be the fatal blow. Nat floated to the ground as it fell.

"That was…" Susan's jaw hung open. "I mean, your other Deus Exes are awesome, but that was _incredible_."

"Deus Exes?" Ignis asked.

"Right, you didn't see," Susan chuckled sheepishly.

"Nat has these sweet powers even she didn't know about," Anne explained. "And she just unleashed a new one. She was floating in the air, and all those royal arms we've gotten were floating around her."

"Just how many tricks does this thing have up its sleeve?" Nat wondered, holding her bracelet up to look at it.

"What thing?" Ignis wondered.

"This bracelet I found in the Tomb of the Wise," Nat explained. "After I started wearing it, I started discovering all these crazy powers."

"Describe it," Ignis demanded.

"It's black, with gold on the inner rim," Nat obeyed. "On opposite sides are images of two kings, one holding a diamond, the other a ruby."

"Tell me," Ignis wondered. "Do you feel anything after you use these powers?"

"I get pretty tired," Nat admitted. "One of them puts me in Stasis with one go."

"Anything else?" Ignis asked.

"Well…" Nat hesitated. "Okay, I get these weird scars every time I use the bracelet. I didn't want to say anything, because they don't hurt afterwards and I didn't want to worry anyone. What's the big deal?"

"From what you describe," Ignis answered. "This bracelet is identical in ability to the Ring of the Lucii, and almost identical in appearance."

"The Ring of the Lucii?" Nat asked.

"Your father never told you?" Ignis raised an eyebrow. "I'm amazed. It was a powerful artifact, passed down between kings. Noctis thought it had been lost when… he thought it had been lost. But, that's obviously not fully true…"

"Another mystic birthright thing," Nat sighed. "Eighteen years, and I'm only hearing about this now."

"Your father probably didn't want to lay the burden of the Ring on your shoulders too soon," Ignis guessed.

"The burden?" Nat asked.

"The more you use it," Ignis explained. "The more it saps your life force, much like summoning the Wall."

"You're kidding," Susan insisted. "Does that mean-"

"Use the Ring -or, I suppose Band, now- responsibly," Ignis interrupted. "And you will still live a long, healthy life. Just know that it is not something to be taken lightly."

"Of course," Nat nodded, clutching the band. Silently, she entered the tomb and retrieved the royal arm.


	11. The Final Battle

"So, what now?" Susan asked once Nat came out.

"We can either go to Myrlwood," Elizabeth answered. "Or a tomb that's just south of Cauthess."

"Quite the drive either way," Ignis remarked.

"Lestallum's a nice midpoint," Nat said. "Can we decide over a bite to eat?"

"I second that," Anne raised a hand.

"I'll join you," Ignis smiled. "I have some time left."

Headed back into the city, Susan took a turn at the wheel. Anne rode shotgun, while Nat squeezed in beside Ignis so he could sit next to Elizabeth. Father and daughter were the only ones talking for some time, Anne falling asleep, Susan concentrating on the road, and Natalie in deep reflection. She looked at the scenery passing by, when she suddenly felt a surge of pain throughout her body, groaning.

A familiar white light surrounded her, and she was back in the citadel. Noctis was on the floor, trying to pick himself up by one hand as he struggled. He accepted a hand from an anxious Gladiolus as he ran to the king's side.

"What's wrong?" Ignis asked.

"A really strong attack on Insomnia," Natalie groaned, a hand over her forehead. "The Wall fell, for just a second."

"How can you tell?" Ignis wondered.

"The Band connects her to the king somehow," Liz explained.

"My dad's fading fast," Nat shuddered, catching her breath. "I don't think there's much time."

"That makes no sense," Ignis argued. "King Regis held the Wall for years."

"Well, he's not Regis," Nat hissed. "We have to go to him. Now."

"But, there are at least two tombs we haven't visited," Susan reminded. "Are you-"

"I don't know," the princess interrupted. "I don't know if I'm ready to face the empire. I don't know if I _ever_ could be, even if I had the royal arms of all 113 past kings. All I know is my dad is dying. I either want to stop it, or be by his side to hear his last words."

"Your Highness-"

"Ignis, don't try and stop me," Nat spat.

"I was going to say," the knight countered. "That you need only drop me off in Lestallum. I'll catch up with you just outside the Crown City."

"What will you be doing?" his daughter asked.

"Gathering reinforcements," Ignis answered. "This isn't a battle we can fight alone."

"Raise every man you can," Nat nodded. "Just take care you all can make it safely."

"You can count on it," Ignis assured. "And you all do the same."

"We will," the princess promised.

Stopping only to drop off Ignis and refuel, the girls made their way back to Insomnia. Not wanting to stop for the night, the girls traded off driving and sleeping. Anne was at the wheel to announce their arrival at daybreak the next morning. Several Imperial soldiers stood just outside the city gates, awaiting their chance to advance.

"How nice," Elizabeth huffed as she climbed out of the Regalia. "A welcoming party."

"There are too many of them," Susan shook her head. "Even by our standards."

"That's where we come in," the girls turned to face the newcomer, a slim, tall woman with barely greying hair.

"Mom!" Liz exclaimed, running over.

"Hello, dear," Monica embraced her daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"I told you I'd bring reinforcements," Ignis announced, leading a large group of men and women. "What, you thought all the Kingsglaive is stationed at the citadel at once?"

"And you've been rounding everyone up," Liz gasped in awe, taking in the scene. "That was your other task."

"Indeed," her father nodded. "Your mother and the other troops can manage things out here. When and if the Wall comes down, that'll leave us relative clearance to the citadel."

"Many thanks, Ignis," Nat said respectfully.

"Simply doing my duty, Highness," the knight replied humbly. At that moment, there was a great shake as another imperial projectile landed on the Wall. Before everyone's eyes, the field dissipated into nothingness.

"That's our cue," Monica called out. "Kingsglaive, to arms! Charge!"

Forces on either side seemed evenly matched. Blade met blade and bullets soared through the air. In the midst of it all, our heroes fought to get inside the city proper, keeping imperials at bay best they could. Finally, they managed their way through the gates and down the main street towards the citadel. Unfortunately, so had MTs- luckily, not many.

"It's not far now," Nat called. "Onward!"

"Wait," Liz stopped, looking in the distance. "Is that…?"

A tall, well-built man with long, dark hair was approaching the group, coming into the light to reveal the scars framing his face.

"Dad?" Anne exclaimed, rushing forward.

"Gladiolus," Nat beat Anne to the soldier. "What's going on? Why aren't you with Dad?" She looked down in his hand. "And why do you have Ultima Blade?"

"I made a promise to His Majesty," Gladio gave as an answer, holding the sword out to the princess.

"No," Nat's voice trembled. "No."

"Nat-" Susan reached out a hand.

"My father is still alive," Nat spat. "I know it. And you just left him?"

"I had no choice," Gladio argued.

"Dad…" Anne frowned.

"You should have chosen to do your duty to protect the king," Nat insisted. "Instead you've left him vulnerable for when MTs darken his door."

"I am following my orders," Gladio hissed.

"Enough, both of you," Ignis interrupted. "We aren't saving anyone or anything by arguing."

"You're right," Nat nodded, turning towards Gladio again. Solemnly, she took the king's sword from his hands "Thank you for delivering me my father's sword. I'll guard it until I can return it to him. Now, come on."

Silently, the group made it through the city, finally arriving outside the citadel.

"So, how do we do this?" Anne asked. "We're kind of going in blind here- er, sorry. Poor choice of words."

"Not the first time," Ignis shrugged.

"Uh, Nat," Susan spoke up. "Do you think I could-"

"Susan, you're going downstairs to break out your dad," Nat announced.

"Oh, come on, I-" Susan cut herself off. "Wait. Seriously? I can?"

"If he's able," Nat answered. "We could use the extra firepower."

"Just tell me what to do," Susan gave a determined grin.

"Gladio, Elizabeth and I will go in ahead to clear a path for you," Nat described. "You'll follow, and Ignis and Anne will cover your back until you reach the stairs. It's all you from there. Once you get Prompto, either catch up with us in the throne room or join the fight outside."

"Got it," Susan nodded.

"Shouldn't we all stick together?" Gladio asked. "I mean-"

"We're delegating tasks while we have the opportunity," Ignis answered. "Susan can handle what trouble she faces until she rescues Prompto. I see no problem."

"I'm just saying-"

"You can go with her, if you're that worried, Gladiolus," Nat suggested. "But Liz and I will need you, too."

"I'm staying with you, Princess," Gladio refused. "Just thought I'd state for the record-"

"It's noted," Nat insisted. "Now, if there aren't any other objections, let's go."

The plan went swimmingly, the three frontliners quickly taking out what MTs had already reached the citadel.

"Their friends can't be close behind," Nat announced. "Susie, you're up!"

Susan ran inside, soon followed by Ignis and Anne.

"It's all you," Anne saluted once they had reached the stairs.

"I can take it from here," Susan assured. "You guys go save the king. See you later?"

"Count on it," Anne nodded, going with Ignis to join the others as Susan descended the staircase.

After what seemed like a million steps, Susan reached the containment area where prisoners of Lucis were kept. Before her lay what seemed like a maze of a thousand cells. Panting, she ran down one row.

"Is someone out there?" a voice called out. "Hello?"

"Dad?" Susan called back, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Susan, is that you?" Prompto answered.

"Yeah, it's me," his daughter affirmed. "Where are you?"

"In here," Susan followed the voice to a solid door, only a barred window allowing one to see inside.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Prompto sighed, standing from a worn-out cot.

"I could say the same to you," Susan replied. "I've been worried sick."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything," Prompto put a hand behind his head. "It's just-"

"It's in the past," Susan waved away the explanation, taking out a bobby pin from her hair to pick the lock. "How have you not gotten out of here yourself by now?"

"I learned the hard way there's not enough room in here to get a running start," her father answered. "Got a dislocated shoulder to prove it."

"Dad…" she resisted doing a facepalm.

"What can I say?" Prompto tried to laugh. "Your old man can't break down doors the way he used to."

"You're hopeless," Susan snickered, focusing on her task. "I can't get it. Stand back, I'm going to shoot the bolt."

"Ok, that works, too," Prompto moved to the side, startled. "But, you actually should probably break open the cell next to me first."

"What?" Susan asked. "I'm here to get _you._ "

"Trust me," her father insisted. "You're going to want to break open the other cell first."

With a frustrated grunt, she obeyed. When the door was finally opened, the girl gasped at the figure she saw within.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others faced little resistance as they approached the throne room. Suddenly, Gladio put on a burst of speed.

"I'm going on ahead," he announced.

"Galdiolus, wait!" Nat called, trying in vain to catch up.

"What's your dad in such a hurry for?" Liz asked Anne.

"Search me," the other gasped. Her father was already well ahead of them.

"We're going to be swarming with MTs any minute," they barely heard a voice say. "I can't even summon Ultima Blade."

"Dad," Nat gasped, pushing forward.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," Nat threw open the door just in time to see Gladio pointing his broadsword at the king.

"Dad!" Natalie cried, rendered shock still.

"Gladio," Noct stepped back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Dad?" Anne looked on in horror.

"Gladiolus," Ignis growled, sensing what was happening. "What is the meaning of this? Turning your blade on your own king?"

"I'm fulfilling my duty to the empire," the knight answered.

"Dad…" Anne trembled, taking a step back. "All this time… It doesn't make sense…"

Gladio stopped mid-swing when a separate door to the throne room burst open to a loud cry of, " _Noct!"_ In came a man identical to the one who stood before the king.

"Dad?" Anne gasped. "But, how…?"

Without answering, Gladiolus took out his own broadsword, striking and tackling the one who threatened Noctis. Quickly, he and Ignis held him by both arms. A mask fell off the captive, revealing a face unfamiliar to the girls.

"Siam Ulldor," Noctis growled. "Son to the late Calligo of imperial fame. He supposedly defected and pledged his loyalty to Lucis."

"The creep knocked me out and threw me in the cell next to Prompto," Gladio explained. "Took my place not long after the first attack."

"It was so easy to join your silly Kingsglaive," the young man laughed. "Planting my little seeds of distrust against that pathetic MT-reject."

"You…" Noctis's eyes slit.

"And, after I took on the role of your _dear friend_ ," Siam continued. "You didn't think twice about accepting cup after cup of Ebony. Sadly, though my poison took down the Wall, the king still had to fall directly by human hands."

"What are you still gloating about?" Nat spat. "You've lost."

"Have I, now?" the young man's lip curled upward. At that moment, the windows to the citadel shattered, making way for a battalion of MTs.

"Of course," Anne groaned. "Bad guys coming out of nowhere at the last second."[1]

"Dad," Nat called, tossing Ultima Blade to her father. Noctis slid and perfectly caught it by the hilt.

"Thanks," the king nodded towards his daughter.

"Don't thank me yet," Nat replied, summoning the Blade of the Mystic and posing to strike.

It was all Ignis and Gladio could do not to abandon their prisoner and join the fray. Liz, Anne, Nat and the king fought side-by-side, meeting blow for blow. As the battle wore on, though, the group found it harder to dodge the MTs' attacks. Turning out from slicing off an arm from one, Nat found herself back-to-back with her father.

"Not bad," Noctis complimented.

"I learned from the best," his daughter replied, she and the king immediately jumping back in.

Towards the last legs, everyone gained a burst of confidence. Having sharpened his focus, Noctis could not detect the enemy that approached him from behind.

"Dad!" Nat cried out from across the room, too late for her father to avoid the greater blunt of the blow to his side. "No!"

A guttural cry rose from somewhere deep inside Natalie. Her eyes glowed red, matching the armiger that appeared around her. She took to the air, focusing all her anger on the imperial fighters. The Band's ruby shone with a brilliant radiance, surrounding the MTs before absorbing their energy into a great abyss. Once the last had disappeared, Nat floated back to the ground.

"We drove them back," a voice announced, Prompto bursting into the scene. "The rest of the imperial forces are retreating!"

"That's...good," Noctis wearily said. "It's.. over." Eyes rolling back into his head, the king fell to the floor.

"Dad!" Nat cried, running to her father. His body was limp as she lifted his head, his arm falling to reveal the pool of blood from the previous blow.

"No," Natalie sobbed, shaking her head. "Don't leave me. It can't end like this, it can't."

"Nat-" Anne reached out a hand, approaching her friend.

"Leave me alone!" the princess snapped, shoulders rising and falling with her sobs.

"Nat-"

"Your Highness," Ignis called out. "He's gone. Lucis looks to you now."

Natalie turned to see everyone's eyes upon her, filled with grief and uncertainty.

 _Everyone's looking to me,_ she thought. _What am I supposed do? What am I supposed to say?_

Nat remained at her father's side, sobbing against his chest.

"There's so much I wanted to tell you," she sniffed. "I rode a chocobo. I saw almost all of Lucis. I climbed the Rock of Ravatogh… I walked tall, just like you always told me.

"I never got the chance to thank you," Nat sobbed. "For all the sacrifices you made, for your people, for Lucis… for _me._ I'm so sorry, for everything… after all I went through, I couldn't save you."

Everyone else, even Siam, remained silent, heads bowed in respect for the fallen king. Her heart aching, suddenly, all Nat could think to say was an old rhyme her mother had told her.

"Blessed Stars of life and light," she recited. "Deliver us from darkness' blight."

Eyes closed, the princess didn't notice her hands begin to glow. This light spread across Noctis's body, closing his wound. Color returned to the king's face, and his eyes opened.

"Ungh," he moaned, sitting up to take in his surroundings. "Natalie?"

"Dad," Nat gasped, taking in her father's face before embracing him, tears still streaming down her face. "Oh, Dad…"

"It's alright," Noctis assured, stroking his daughter's back.

The room filled with cheers, several of those there pumping their fists victoriously in the air.

"Now _that's_ a Deus Ex Machina," Ignis smiled.

"In more ways than one," a new voice chimed, its owner walking in the room. "The bloodline of the Oracle runs through her as much as the line of Lucis, after all."

"Mom!" Nat exclaimed. _With everything that happened, I didn't even think to ask what she was doing,_ she thought.

"Did you think I'd simply sit and twiddle my thumbs when I was stood up in Altissia," Lunafreya queried. "With no word from Ignis, or anyone?"

"Apologies, Your Grace," Ignis smiled sheepishly. "There were… complications."

"Are you surprised?" Noctis asked his wife. "Given our daughter's history."

"Hello, Mr. Pot-Calling-the-Kettle-Black," Luna retorted, joining her family, one arm on Nat, the other on Noctis. "You both have to stop scaring me like this."

"Sorry, Mom," Natalie shrugged. "A bit of an occupational hazard."

Her parents both laughed, joining together in a group embrace. Soaking in the warmth of her family, Natalie sighed.

"I love you both so much," she sniffed, holding back a new round of tears.

"Now," Noctis said, pulling away. "Since when can _you_ summon the Armiger?"

"You'll never believe it, Dad-"

After the prisoner had been appropriately detained, Susan rejoined the group, after having dealt with the fray outside the city. Family reunited with family, and the four girls began to relay tales of their adventure.


	12. Epilogue

A couple of months later, Nat fidgeted in her seat on a stage, nervously twirling the Band of the Lucii about her wrist. Despite both her parents' warnings, she wore it regularly, especially on a day like this one, to honor her family.

"And now," the MC announced. "The salutatorian address, brought to you by our own Princess Natalie Lucis Caelum."

Natalie stood, taking the MC's place at the lectern. Once the applause had died down, she cleared her throat.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm honored to stand before you today. I kept on telling Principal Wesley that my being salutatorian and giving a speech might seem just a little bit biased, but he still insisted, so… here I am."

At this, the crowd laughed.

"I see so many faces out here today," the princess went on. "And I know that each has their own story and accomplishments. Everyone that crosses this stage should feel proud not only for what they have done, but what they are moving on to do.

"We take the responsibility of heralding in Lucis's future," Natalie declared. "Each of us will pull his own weight going forward. But, speaking from experience, I encourage all of my peers not to bear this weight alone. Man is not made to stand trials alone in silence. I believe we are each called to share our burdens, to stand with one another, and walk our paths together.

"I know I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for the girls I consider my sisters," she smiled. "One of which sits on this stage next to me as valedictorian."

Elizabeth, having watched her interpreter relay the speech, blushed at the recognition.

"They were with me through everything- the good days and the bad, the best times and the worst," Natalie smiled out at her classmates towards Anne and Susan. "What we have goes beyond spoken words. For the rest of the time I'm allowed, I'd like to share with you a song that means a lot to my family, both blood and extended, and expresses what I'm trying to relay here today."

Once the music started, Natalie took a deep breath, her voice ringing out through the stadium.

"When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No, I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me

So darlin', darlin'  
Stand by me, oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand, stand by me  
Stand by me

If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me

And darlin', darlin'  
Stand by me, oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me

Darlin', darlin'  
Stand by me, oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble, won't you stand by me?  
Oh, stand by me  
Won't you stand now?  
Oh, stand, stand by me  
When all of our friends is gone."

After Natalie's speech, each senior crossed the stage to receive their diploma. After all were seated once more, they rotated the tassels on their caps. Principal Wesley took the lectern himself.

"I am proud to present," he announced. "This year's graduating class of Crown City Prep."

At that, confetti cannons blew, and the graduates eagerly tossed their caps in the air. Natalie frowned to see hers land on an overhanging catwalk, then felt an all-too-familiar sensation.

 _Oh no_ , she thought as she warped. When her body phased together once more, she found herself hanging by one rung. The crowd gasped to see their princess in peril. _Not good!_ Quickly, she slid the Band off her wrist, flinging it to the crowd. She ended up warping safely into the very midst of her parents and those of her friends. Sheepishly, she looked up to see her father holding the Band.

"Nice landing," he teased.

"I'll get the hang of it someday," Natalie replied. The king let out a bout of relieved laughter, soon chorused by the remainder of the crowd.

"And that concludes our commencement proceedings," Principal Wesley declared, wiping sweat off his brow. Cheers rang through the stadium again, and Natalie wrapped herself in her parents' proud embrace. Whatever the future held, she knew she could face it, so long as she had her loved ones beside her.

 _The End._


End file.
